I Like You
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt blurts his feelings out at the coffee shop. How will Blaine react? Fluff, angst, and smut ensue! A look into their Junior Year of High school...
1. Admission

**AN: I don't own Glee, Blane, or Kurt (only in my dreams). But read, enjoy, review.**

"I like you!"

Kurt scared himself with the statement. He was almost too afraid to look at Blaine's face. He couldn't believe that he just outright said that! Blaine just stood there, wide eyed and slack jawed. What was Kurt thinking? They were just contently sitting in silence, enjoying their coffee. Then Kurt had to ruin it! He was about to get up from the table and run as fast as his slender legs could take him out of the café but a voice stopped him.

"You do? But… we're just friends…. I thought…but… Kurt?" Blaine was too in shock to properly respond.

"Yes Blaine, I really do! I have for a while. Since the day we met actually!" And then came Kurt's word vomit, "I mean, the way you held my hand while we were running through the halls, then when you started singing….i was just so happy. And I understand that you just want to be friends but I thought maybe I told you I liked you would change your mind-"

"Kurt?" Blaine chuckled.

"-But if that's not what you want I can be ok with that too. I mean we're friends no matter what. You're one of my best friends Blaine and I don't want to lose that. But I just shouldn't have blurted it out like that! But it was all that has been on my mind lately and it was so quiet-"

"Kurt!" Blaine said a little louder.

"-and before I knew it my lips were moving and sound was coming out and I said it. I am so sorry! It was so unnecessary! Just forget I said anything-"

Kurt never finished his sentence. Because before he could, Blaine had closed the distance between them and placed his lips on his. The kiss was chaste, lips slightly parted, not too much movement, but it was definitely perfect.

Blaine pulled back. "Sorry, but you were rambling and … you know… I wanted to kiss you! You're just… adorable!" He started to stand, "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at Warblers practice."

With that, he left. He left Kurt sitting there, stunned. Blaine wanted to kiss him? Blaine thinks he's adorable? What was happening?

That night Kurt lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting on everything that had happened that afternoon in the coffee shop. But his mind stayed stuck on the kiss. I wasn't overly passionate but it still ignited something in Kurt. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Blaine.

The next day, Blaine showed up to Kurt's house for their weekly movie marathon. Finn and Burt were monopolizing the downstairs TV with some sporting event that Kurt really didn't care about. The boys were shunned to Kurt's room. It was Blaine's turn to pick the first movie of the evening. He pulled a copy of The Notebook from Kurt's collection. They settled on the bed, not touching and upright. About half way through the movie, Kurt realized that Blaine had scooted closer to him. Then, he swears he feels Blaine's finger tips brush his leg. Kurt risks peeking over at his friend, Blaine isn't watching the movie. Instead his eyes are staring at Kurt's legs. They slowly rise up his entire body before they meet Kurt's. Blaine smiles and blushes, he's been caught.

"Wanna see something cool?" Blaine asks.

"Uhm, sure." Kurt responds apprehensively.

"Ok give me your arm."

Kurt does. With that Blaine very lightly begins to run his fingertips along Kurt's forearm. He starts in the palm then works hi way down to the elbow joint.

"Doesn't that feel awesome?" He asks as he continues to give feather light touches to Kurt's arm. Kurt's response is a small shiver and a gentle nod. It tickles but in a very sensual way. Just then he feels Blaine's touch move up from his arm. His next target is Kurt's neck. His fingers lightly traced patterns up and down his neck. The whole ordeal was causing every muscle in Kurt's body to tense up; except for the stirring in is lower abdomen. How could this be so soothing and arousing?

"Kurt?" Blaine said in a low voice that was more a whisper then anything.

"uh huh" It was all Kurt could muster right now.

"Can…Can i… kiss you again?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine moved closer, closing the small space between them. The kiss was different than the first. This kiss was more intense, more desperate, and more sensual. Their lips parted as they both breathed heavily into the kiss. Blaine placed his hands on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him in closer. Kurt let out a slight moan into the other boy's mouth. He felt Blaine's tongue trace along his lips, and then enter, playfully massaging his own. Kurt had never been kissed like this before. It was a lover's kiss. He felt warm and toasty when he was connected to Blaine like this.

Blaine shifted his weight, causing Kurt to slowly fall back on the bed. They were both shaking, not sure if it was due to nerves or anticipation. Blaine broke away from Kurt, causing a slight whine from him.

"Kurt," he nearly whispered, "just tell me if you want to stop."

Blaine stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. But Kurt couldn't speak, not coherently at least. So he just let out a tiny nod. It was all the encouragement that Blaine needed, as he leaned back down. Only instead of returning to Kurt's lips, he kissed along his jaw, his chin, and then down to his neck. Blaine's arms snaked under Kurt's torso, pulling him in close, as he continued pecking at his neck. Then the pecking became lingering kisses, and lead to Blaine slowing sucking in the skin and nipping it with his teeth. This was sure to leave a very obvious mark on Kurt's light skin. But no one cared. Blaine's focus was to explore more of Kurt's exposed skin. Kurt's focus was on the bulge in his pants and the bulge in Blaine's pants that he could now clearly feel pressing into his leg. Almost instinctively, Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine. They both let out a wanting moan in response to the much needed friction.

One of Blaine's hands made it up to Kurt's shirt collar. Pulling it aside, he kissed and nipped at the newly exposed skin. When he reached the collarbone, Kurt writhed underneath Blaine. Blaine shifted his body so their hips were aligned. Both boys began grinded their hips into each other. To stop from either of them moaning too loudly, Blaine returned to Kurt's lips. They kissed and clutched at each other. Kurt began to feel heat rush through his entire body, then a tightening in his lower abdomen. He knew he wasn't far from coming in his pants. Based on his grip, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't going to last much longer either.

"KURT! BLAINE! DINNER!" Finn's voice from the top of the stairs snapped both of them out of their extremely intense moment. The boys broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. They laughed. Both because of the horrible timing of Kurt's new step-brother, but also because they were dry humping each other not 30 seconds prior. Blaine rolled off of Kurt.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and covering his erection with the other. He slid out of the room to the guest bathroom. Kurt, who was still in a state of shock about the whole situation, sat there for a bit longer. Then he became painfully aware that he was still very hard, and slipped into his personal bathroom. He went to the sink, splashed cold water on his face, then made the mistake of looking in the mirror. His thin lips were swollen, his hair was a mess, he was flushed, and his neck and collar were covered in hickeys. He fixed hair, changed into a turtleneck sweater (thankfully it was still cold enough to get away with it), and made his way downstairs to the dining room. Blaine was already helping Carole and Finn set the table

They made brief eye contact, but Blaine's smirk was making their previous activities a little obvious, so Kurt looked away.

"Finn and I are done with the TV. So you boys can finish watching your movies downstairs in the family room." Burt said, obviously catching the little gaze between his son and his son's friend. Kurt couldn't let that happen. He like having Blaine in his room, in his bed….

It was Blaine who spoke up first, "Uhm, Mr. Hummel?"

"I keep telling you, call me Burt, kid!"

"uh, Burt? Kurt and I are in the middle of a really romantic girly movie. And I don't think I'm ready for all of you to see me all sappy and teary. Would it be ok if we continued to watch our movie in Kurt's room?"

"Is that why you booked in the bathroom just now. Where you crying?" Finn blurted out. Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes his step-brother really was too dense for his own good!

"uh, yea. I didn't want you to see that!" Blaine was too good at this.

But not good enough. Burt still said no. Kurt grabbed a comedy from his room and they settled on the couch. They made sure to not sit too close but when Blaine's hand reached in between them, Kurt couldn't help but hold it. He really liked what they were doing earlier, but this was really nice too. But he couldn't keep help but wonder, what does this all mean?


	2. Kurt, You turn me on!

**AN: So here it is. Chapter 2. a little bit o fluff to start but really, its just more smut! **

**Also, i dont own Glee or any of the characters blah blah blah, Ryan Murphy wont accept any of my offers to buy them off him...**

The rest of the weekend was pure torture for Kurt. Blaine was busy with family visiting and they hardly had time to talk. This left Kurt completely alone with his thoughts. Not really a good place to be. He couldn't look at his bed the same way. All he could think of was the way Blaine's lips felt on his lips, on his jaw, on his neck. How their bodies fit so well together, how good it felt to have Blaine grinding against him. That night had to have been real! Kurt had the fading marks to prove it all over his neck.

On Monday morning, it took every bit of strength for Kurt to focus on the road during his long drive to Dalton. When he got there, he went straight to his locker. There stood Blaine, with two coffee cups in hand. He handed one to Kurt with a smile.

He waited until Kurt finished his sip before he spoke. "So, the other night was… interesting! I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Kurt almost laughed. "Uh, you didn't! Trust me! Quite the opposite!" There was a long pause before he continued, "Blaine? What does this all mean? Cause I do like you, in that way. And I think you like me, in that way. So what are we?"

Blaine leaned forward, raising himself up on his toes and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Boyfriends, silly! I don't make out intensely and dry hump just anybody! I'm not some floosy! Please!" He smirked at Kurt before taking his hand in his and pulling him off to class.

Kurt was in a haze for the rest of the day. Blaine was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend, who was Blaine. It was all he could think of. At lunch, he sat with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers but he couldn't focus on their excited banter about Regionals. He was just so focused on Blaine's hand that was placed on his knee. If it weren't for Wes and David starring at them, Kurt would have snuck Blaine a kiss.

"So, are you guys dating now? 'Cause really David and I have been holding bets with the group. I had money on this week!" Wes' voice dragged Kurt out of his dream world.

"Well looks like the guys owe you money Wes" Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "'cause this is happening!"

Kurt had to roll his eyes at this. Blaine really was cheesy sometimes! He laughed as Wes held his hand out to each of their fellow Warblers, getting them to each pay up. He felt Blaine stand and grab his hand, pulling him up as well.

"We have to get going, but we'll see you later!" Blaine said practically dragging Kurt out of the cafeteria.

"Blaine, what the hell? I wasn't even done with my lunch!" Once in the empty hallway, Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall, kissing him deeply and passionately. "What was that for?"

Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's, and it was plain to see exactly what Blaine's motivation was. "Kurt, you know I would never pressure you into anything you're not ready for but I was wondering if maybe we could have a repeat performance of the other night, you know, without Finn's interruption. If that's to forward, I understand. It's just… well Kurt…you turn me on. Being near you, touching you, kissing you." He kissed down Kurt's jaw and neck. Nothing extreme, just feathering his skin with light kisses. "Hell, even thinking of you does the trick. But if I don't find another outlet for my, uh, passion, I'm worried I'll develop some serious wrist injury!"

Kurt was stunned! Did Blaine just admit to thinking about Kurt when he masturbated? The picture slowly forming in Kurt's head was not helping is own… passion, as Blaine put it. This was all so overwhelming. A few days ago Kurt admitted his feelings to Blaine, then out of nowhere he and Blaine have an intense makeout session, and this morning he became boyfriends with him. Now Blaine was standing here practically begging him for a grindfest! Is this real?

"Kurt? Oh my god! Did I totally freak you out? I'm sorry, it's just when my brain gets that way, sometimes it just makes me blurt out whatever I'm thinking!"

"Uh, no, it's not that. I just…yes! Yes, I want to…. Again… what we did the other night!" Kurt couldn't form sentences. His thoughts were too focused on the incredibly hot boy holding him and also on the near painful erection threatening to burst out of his boxer briefs.

The boys continued to kiss passionately in the hallway until they heard the bell cue the end of lunch. Kurt shifted his messenger bag in front of his lap as he made his way to class. Blaine excused himself to the nearest restroom.

That night Kurt sat in his room. His thoughts reeling over the day's events. When he got home he informed his father that he and Blaine were now dating. Burt wasn't surprised. "Knew it'd happen eventually." And that was all he said on the subject.

Kurt could still hear Blaine's voice in his ears. "Kurt, you turn me on…" Kurt thought of Blaine's voice, his words, the way he sang, his beautiful face, his hazel eyes, its full lips, his bushy eyebrows (which were strangely sexy). He thought of Blaine's smile. As Kurt's thoughts began racing, he felt a stirring in his pants as the blood rushed to that very sensitive spot on his body. Kurt's hand slowly slid down and he began to rub himself through his pants. He felt heat rush to his torso. He quickly got up and locked his door. Returning to the bed, he stripped his pants and boxer briefs. He lay back on this bed, closed his eyes and continued to envision Blaine.

He pictured Blaine's strong jaw, his neck, the veins in his neck that protruded as he sang. The way he got sweaty as he sang, the way his shoulders and chest looked in his uniform. The way his legs and ass looked in the rarely worn jeans of his. Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gently began pumping. He imagined kissing Blaine, their hands exploring each other's bodies. He imagined it was Blaine's hand on him instead of his own. Kurt let out a tiny moan and pumped his hand faster. He pictured Blaine kissing his way down his body; he imagined his hot tongue sliding up the underside of his cock. He could almost feel the hot breath on him as he felt Blaine swallow him into his mouth.

Kurt was writhing in his bed down. He grabbed a pillow to bite down on to stifle his moans. He stroked himself as fast as he could. There was a tightening in his abs and in his balls. A wave of heat fell over Kurt has he felt himself come into his hand and onto his stomach.

After Kurt had come down from his post-orgasm high, he noticed that he had gotten cum all over his shirt. He quickly stripped it off and threw it in the sink. He then climbed in the shower to clean off. He had never thought of Blaine like that before, well not while he was awake. And honestly, he was happy with the change. Kurt knew he wasn't ready for any of that to actually happen, but he was happy that the thought of it didn't frighten the hell out of him anymore.

One thing was for sure. When Blaine did come over for their evening alone, Kurt won't be nervous, he'll be ecstatic!

**AN: yes another author's note! sorry. but Chapter 3 is going to be a bit o smut to start. please let me know if its too much...or too little! ha! Chapter 4 will be smut free though regardless!**


	3. Body Heat

Friday night came. Blaine showed up for their weekly movie marathon, only this time as Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt made sure everyone was out of the house. He begged Carole to take his dad out to dinner and a late movie, a very late movie. And Finn went off to hang out with Quinn. They had the house to themselves for hours!

They went up to Kurt's room. Kurt made his selection of movie very carefully. He chose "Body Heat". He didn't know what it was about but he knew it was steamy. They settled on his bed and Kurt hit play. Before the open credits rolled, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, while his free hand traced light patterns on his arm and thigh. The tickling sensation sent small electric waves through Kurt's body. He turned his head towards Blaine, leaning in, their lips met in the middle. Kurt parted his lips and Blaine slid his tongue in. they kissed for a while, both fighting to control it. It wasn't until Kurt threw his leg over Blaine's hips, straddling him, that it was clear who was in charge. Kurt gently pushed Blaine back. Once horizontal, Kurt settled his body on top of Blaine's. Blaine's arms wrapped firmly around the taller boy. He let out a soft moan as Kurt nipped at his bottom lip.

Kurt kissed his way along Blaine's jaw and neck. Making sure to leave a dark hickey here and there.

"Kurt..." The sound that left Blaine's mouth was not his usual voice, but something lower. A deep sound that Kurt had never heard before. A sound that went straight to his hips. A sound that that could only be responded to with a moan and the grinding of Kurt's hips into Blaine's.

In one fluid motion, Blaine rolled them over so he was on top. Kissing his way down Kurt's neck and collarbone, all the while grinding his pelvis against him. Kurt's hands, which to this point had been glued to Blaine's head, slid down his sides. Then an out of character move for Kurt, he slid his hands over Blaine's ass and gripped hard. He wasn't sure if it was to encourage Blaine to thrust harder or just to have something to hold onto as the room began to spin! Blaine took the cue and really began to put his all in to his hip movement.

"Shit Blaine, you are way to good at this!" Kurt said in a voice that was more breathless then anything.

"What can I say? My vivid imagination can come in handy!" Blaine responded in a joking, and yet erotic, tone.

Their breathing became more rapid, and they both began to perspire. "Fuck! Kurt, I'm gonna come!" Something about Blaine swearing sent shivers through Kurt's body.

"Oh… me too!" Kurt said in a shaky voice that was, what seemed, an octave higher than his natural voice. With that Blaine took two good grinds and they both tensed up.

Kurt just came in his pants. He couldn't believe he just came in his pants! They were designer jeans. But when then he felt Blaine kiss him again and his anger faded away. After they broke apart, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and began to laugh. When he rolled to Kurt's side he was damn near hysterical.

"What on earth is so funny?" Kurt said, barely hiding his own giggles.

"It's just, this," he pointed to his pants, "is a really nasty feeling! I might need to use your shower…. And some clean boxers…and pants!" He continued to laugh.

"Uh yea, I need to clean up too" Kurt was blushing, then leaving to get Blaine a towel, a pair of sweatpants (which he made Blaine swear to secrecy that he owned them), and clean boxers from the laundry room.

Once Blaine was safely in the guest bathroom and Kurt was in his own shower, he finally got a moment to let the past week sink in. He and Blaine were dating, they just had one of the most intense sexual experiences of Kurt's young life, and now this incredibly hot guy was showering in his house. Was everything going too fast? He didn't want to rush this relationship. Yes, he liked the physical stuff, but he wanted something so much more. He's only 17; he has plenty of time for sex. This was his first boyfriend, he just wanted the little things. Walking down the hallway holding hands, candlelight dinners, pet names, cutesy Facebook photos, things like that. But how could he tell Blaine this?

By the time he showered, dressed and walked back into his room, Blaine was already sitting there….shirtless! "Uh, Blaine, honey? Where's your shirt" Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of the Greek God that was before him. Blaine had a well-defined chest that was peppered with dark hair that made its way down to his abs. Kurt really focused on his abs, Blaine had a six pack, a fucking six pack! With a happy trail of hair leading down below the waist of the sweats he was wearing. Then he noticed the perfect V that formed at the bottom of his torso. After this view Kurt was almost ready for round two!

"Oh, I dropped it in the sink." Blaine just shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with showing off his body. "I just thought I'd borrow one of those too… if that's OK"

Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't fit into any of his shirts, so he grabbed one of the hoodies his dad gives to his employees at the shop. Kurt almost whimpered when his personal Adonis, covered up. But he had to admit that Blaine looked damn fine in this laid back look. It was so different from his gelled hair, that insufferable blazer, tie, and uniform pants that Kurt was accustomed to. Even when Blaine was in his street clothes he was very put together. But the sweats, the unruly mass of curls, and the hoodie, was just as sexy as they come!

Yes, this taking things slow business, is going to be harder than Kurt thought!

**AN: So yea... now that i got all that sexual frustration out of the way, time for some plot. Please don;t stop reading now. The smut will be back! I promise! In the mean time, find me on Tumblr and Twitter (shameless plug). My handle for both is: AmieLeighLuna**


	4. Picnics, Movies, and Katy Perry

**AN: Thanks for the feedback. Me Gusta! Here it is, the fluff... awww Perfect couple is perfect!**

**Oh and i do not own Glee or any of the characters but i do own a teddy named Klainey Bear... close enough right?**

"Blaine, let's talk about something." Kurt winced at how the sentence came out. Why couldn't he form proper sentences around Blaine? They were sitting on Kurt's couch, on opposite ends, facing each other. Kurt wasn't sure about having this conversation so soon after their intense makeout and dry humping incident. But there was no time like the present!

"Uhm, what do you want to talk about?" Blaine tensed. He seemed nervous of what was to come.

"No nothing bad. I just mean talk, like, about anything! Music, fashion, the weather, food, anything!" Kurt tried not to stare to long as Blaine wearing sweats, otherwise he'd lose his focus.

"Uh, sure Kurt. Why don't we talk about why you're being so weird right now?" Blaine laughed slightly. Almost a chuckle.

"Well, not that I don't enjoy how physical we've gotten this week, I am just worried that the physical might be the only thing this relationship stands on. I don't want you to date me because you're horny but too much of a gentleman to hook up. I like you, all of you. You're smart and sweet and have been a protector of sorts for me." Blaine just sat there, listening to every word that left Kurt's mouth. His face changed expression quickly. "I don't want you to only want me for sex. I want a boyfriend. A relationship. I've never had either of those before and I want to do this right."

After a pause, Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eyes. His eyes slightly watery and his face very serious. "Kurt, I…. I never want you to think that again! I mean, yes I find you very physically attractive. I have since I first met you. Then being friends with you I began to appreciate and admire everything about who you are as a person. I like you too! You're funny, smart, strong willed, and you sing like an angel."

Kurt was blushing, he couldn't help it. Blaine was amazing.

Blaine continued, slower this time. Looking for the courage to say the words. "I know we've been going a little fast, but I've wanted to kiss you and hold you and…be with you, for a while now. It's all I could think about. I guess I just got a little over excited that now that I get to be with you, I get to do all those things with you….when you're ready, of course. But, Kurt, I would be just as happy sitting on the couch, snuggling and watching Oprah. As long as it's you that I'm with, I'm happy."

Kurt felt the tears start to fall. He smiled at this beautiful boy. This amazing boy, who he was honored to call his boyfriend. He shifted closer to Blaine and slipped under his arm. Blaine pulled him in close, resting his forehead on the top of Kurt's head. They sat like this for a while, in silence, just enjoying the warmth the other gave off. Kurt then lifted his head.

"Blaine, I'm happy too! And this," he snuggled into Blaine, "is just perfect!"

The next day, Blaine went out of his way to give Kurt the perfect date. It was too cold still for a romantic walk through the park, but they did it anyways. They walked to the picnic area where Blaine had set up an entire spread for them. He even brought his iHome to play flighty classical music in the background of their little lunch. The chatted about Dalton, the other Warblers, Kurt's friends from his old school, and the new boots Kurt bought at Macy's.

"Kurt, I can't believe you haven't heard KP's 'ET' yet! It's only the best song ever!" Kurt was really concerned about Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry. Yes, it was his rendition of Teenage Dream that won Kurt's heart in the first place, but as time went on it went from cute to borderline creepy. "The first time I heard it, I listened to it 100 times in a row after that! I even wrote to her fan site telling her!"

Blaine leaned over to the iPod to find the song. As it played, he closed his eyes, listening intently. Kurt couldn't help but watch Blaine. He was so beautiful! A total goofball, but beautiful!

After their lunch, they headed to the local cinema. Blaine picked a fun romantic comedy for them to see. Kurt thought it was terrible and cliché, Blaine loved it. The last stop on their perfect date was Kurt's house. They were supposed to have dinner with Kurt's family. Burt said it was because he had something to discuss with Blaine.

The dinner its self was tame. Idle conversation, Finn engorging himself with half of the food on the table, and Carole and Kurt clearing plates and doling out seconds whenever necessary. The unusual part was the Spanish Inquisition Kurt's father decided to have with Blaine after the meal. Kurt watched from the sidelines, nervous for his boyfriend.

"So, you're dating my son?"

"Yes" Blaine was nervously tapping his fingers together.

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Uh, sort of. Not officially…." Kurt and his father raised an eyebrow to this. They had twin expressions on their faces. It was one of the things that reminded you that these two men were related.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I've dated guys before, just ever called any of them a boyfriend…"

Burt took a pause to contemplate this. Then he attacked with the next question. "Are you a virgin?"

Up to this point Kurt had been watching the two interact like one would watch a tennis game. Back and forth. Now Kurt's full attention was on Blaine. He needed to know. Blaine was too good with the sexual stuff, maybe he's had sex before. How have they never discussed this?

"Uh, yes! I am!" Blaine was obviously thrown off by this question. This was the first time Kurt saw him blush.

The questioning went on a little longer. Burt asked about is parents (which Blaine was very vague about. Just giving their names and that his dad was a business man), college plans (Blaine wants to study Music Education in New York City), and about the Warblers.

Burt finished with one final warning. "Ok, Blaine. I like you. I liked it when you and Kurt were friends and I knew this would happen eventually. And as long as you are good to my son, treat him well, respect his boundaries, and respect him; I won't have to kill you!"

Blaine laughed nervously. Burt just glared, and then he turned and left the room. Once alone, Blaine relaxed and Kurt went to him. He took his hands and held them.

"Well you survived! Don't worry my dad isn't that scary!" Kurt said, hoping to be reassuring.

"Yes, he is. Cause you're his kid. He probably would kill for you! But I will do everything in my power to never give him a reason to." Blaine leaned over and kiss Kurt lightly on the corner of his mouth.

They sat there for a while. Kurt was happy. It was days like today that he had always dreamed of. This is what having a boyfriend was all about.

"So," Kurt said, breaking the silence, "when do I get to meet your family?"

Blaine tensed, "Here's the thing Kurt….. you don't."

**GASP! Did i just prompt some upcoming angst? you bet you fandom ass i did! Ch. 5 and 6 will be kind of intense... sorry. my story arcs seem to be mirroring my own emotional levels lately...**


	5. Blaine's sisters

"Why not?" Kurt was hurt that Blaine didn't want him to meet his family. "You know my family. You sat through the talk with my dad. It's only fair I meet your family and have my life threatened by your dad!" He was trying to be funny, but Blaine just looked annoyed.

"Oh you'll be threatened alright" he muttered under his breath, "Just…drop the subject Kurt, Please!"

"No I will not drop it! Blaine I don't know anything about your home life! My dad and Carole have welcomed you with open arms! I don't want them to adopt me, I just want to meet them!"

"Kurt, please, forget it!" Blaine was getting upset.

Kurt ignored him. "I don't even know if you have siblings….or a pet! I should at least know if you have a pet. If not as your boyfriend then as your friend!"

"KURT!"

"What!" Now Kurt was annoyed.

"I just can't take you there." Blaine said softly. His eyes glued to the floor. After a long pause he looked up at Kurt. Kurt's face was no longer angry, but worried. Blaine let out a sigh. "I have two younger sisters. Seven and Thirteen. We have a family dog. I have a hamster named Elvis and my sisters have pet fish"

Kurt started to speak but Blaine stopped him. He squeezed his eyes shut, almost forcing himself to continue. "I also have an alcoholic father who doesn't really like having a gay son." His voice became soft and shaken. "If I brought you there…if he saw tangible evidence of me actually being gay, who knows what he'd say… what he'd do…I just can't risk it."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He lifted his hand to touch his arm, but couldn't. He was almost afraid to ask the question now burning in his mind. He mustered up some courage and spoke. "Has he ever….hit you… or anything?"

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "but sometimes it looked like he really wanted to…."

"And your mom?"

"She's neutral. She just tells me to stay out of his way. They argue a lot. I know it's about me. She accepts me, so have my sisters. But, Anna, the seven year old, she cries most nights 'cause she thinks they're gonna break up. If they did…It'd be all my fault. All my fault."

Blaine burst into tears then. Kurt pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's collar. Kurt stroked his hair. "Blaine, you can't think like that! It's not good for anybody."

"I know, you're right. I don't think they will. My parents are all about appearances. A divorce wouldn't make them look too good. Neither does having a gay son…" Blaine was crying again. "If it weren't for my sisters, I'd get emancipated. They need me, though. To keep them safe and sane."

"I think it's great that you love them so much!"

Blaine shot up and looked at Kurt. His epiphany beaming through his puffy blood shot eyes. Blaine was not a pretty crier, Kurt noted.

"You can meet them! Since I drive, Katie is always bugging me to take her places. I can say I'm just taking them to the mall and you can meet us there. It would just look like I ran into a friend at the mall!" Blaine was getting excited. "They will love you! Katie loves fashion and Anna is destined for Broadway! This plan is great! You can meet some of my family, well, at least the ones who matter the most to me! What do you say?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was happy to see him smiling again. He smiled back and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I would love to meet your sisters!"

The next day, Kurt made his way to the mall. He was almost nervous to meet Blaine's sisters. He never really liked kids. What if this plan didn't work?

"Kurt! What a surprise! Fancy meeting you here!" Blaine is a terrible actor!

"Well I am a teenager, and this is a mall!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Who do we have here?"

Kurt looked at the two girls accompanying Blaine. The smaller of the two, was a feminine clone of Blaine. Dark, curly hair, small for her age, and her smile took up half her face as she waved at Kurt. The other, on the other hand was more unique. Her hair was long and straight and she was taller than most 13 year olds. She was almost Blaine's height!

"This is Anna and this is Katie. My sisters!" He was beaming. "Guys, this is Kurt, from school. And he's a Warbler too!"

Anna stepped forward, "I'm seven! My birthday was last week!"

"Yea and she's still hopped up on the sugar from the cake!" Blaine added.

"You sing with my brother? I like to sing! I wanna be just like Bernadette Peters! She's my favorite!"

Kurt was impressed, a sever year old with Broadway knowledge! "I like this kid" Anna beamed then grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked over at Katie. She hadn't looked up from her phone yet.

Without looking from the screen she said, "I like you shoes!"

"Uh, thanks very much…" Then Katie looked up. She had the same hazel eyes as Blaine and the same dark eyebrows.

"Are you gay too? Like my brother?" Well shyness definitely didn't run in this family! " Are you his boyfriend? Blaine, is this your boyfriend?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and they both blushed.

"Oh my goodness! This is awesome!" Katie looked more like Blaine when she got excited. "He's really pretty!"

Pretty? Kurt hated that word, but he wasn't about to scowl at a 13 year old. Then Katie got serious. "Does dad know?"

All three of the Andersons looked nervous. Anna squeezed Kurt's hand. Blaine shook his head. A sigh of relief was shared by everyone.

Blaine broke the silence, "Maybe we should walk around."

The rest of the day went really well. Anna chatted with Kurt about Broadway musicals and all the parts she wanted to play. She made Kurt promise to go to her birthday next year. Which he said he wouldn't miss it for the world. In most of the stores Kurt and Katie picked out clothes for each other. Then they decided to dress Blaine and Anna. After hours and far too much money was spent, the group was starting to feel hungry.

"Blaine, can we get ice cream?" Katie was back to texting feverishly on her cell phone.

"Yea Blainey! Can we please?" Anna made doe eyes at her big brother.

"Yea Blainey." Blaine blushed at the nickname. Kurt would be sure to remember that look. "Can we?" He imitated Anna's puppy dog whine.

Blaine looked at the three of them and laughed. "How can I saw no to those faces? Sure, let's go."

Kurt and the girls sat at a table while Blaine went to get their orders. Katie put her phone in her pocket and looked at Kurt. "Ok Kurt. My brother is very important to us. We like him happy. As long as you don't do anything to make him unhappy, we won't have a problem. Got it?"

She was serious. Kurt chuckled, "I would dream of hurting him! Ever!"

"Alright then. You know, you're kinda totally awesome…. for a high schooler."

"Thanks Katie, you're pretty cool too… for an eighth grader." He said nudging her arm.

"I'm cool too, right Kurtsie?" Anna looked at him hopefully.

Kurt winced at the pet name. "Of course Anna Banana! Uh, and can you not call me 'Kurtsie' in front of Blaine? It'll be our secret code. Ok?"

"Our secret!" Anna agreed, holding up her pinky. Kurt held up his too and the made a promise. Then Anna looked at her sister, "Katie! Don't tell!"

Katie just shook her head, but ultimately agreed. Blaine returned then with four cups in hand. He handed the girls their sundaes and then gave Kurt his frozen yogurt. After taking a bite out of his own Rocky Road, he looked at Kurt.

"So, What did I miss?"

Katie spoke first. "Kurt was just realizing my awesomeness. You know, the inevitable!"

"And mine too!" Anna yelled, her face already covered in chocolate.

"Well, I always knew he was smart!" Blaine said handing his youngest sister a napkin.

"You mispronounced 'genius', hon!" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine just took his hand and held it. The four sat in content quietness while they ate.

Kurt walked them to Blaine's car, which was a few rows from his, and hugged Katie and Anna goodbye.

"Can Kurt come over?" Anna asked Blaine pleadingly. The other three shared a nervous look.

"Not today Anna Bear…." Kurt said, so not to crush the little girls hopes.

"Hey Anna, let's wait in the car and mess with Blaine's radio presets!" Blaine handed the keys to Katie as she dragged her sister away from Kurt.

"They are so sweet! I absolutely adore your sisters! And you!" Kurt bumped his shoulder to Blaine's.

"I knew you would." Blaine said softly, "I wish you could come over…."

"Me too, but I understand." Kurt had to lighten the mood. "Hey, if your parents ever go on vacation…"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug! "If they do, I'd have you there in a heartbeat!"

They pulled apart slightly. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "Until then."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"EW BLAINE! KISSING IS ICKY!" Anna yelled from her open window. The boys laughed, hugged once more, and Kurt made his way to his own car.

Kurt knew that it was a good day, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something was off. How can these kids be so afraid of their father? How could three of the nicest, sweetest people he knew have a father who was so allegedly horrible. As he got in his car and drove off, he also had this weird feeling that he was being watched.

**AN: Who is watching Kurt? or is he just being paranoid. How bad of a father is Mr. Anderson? What is life like for Blaine and his sisters? Find out in chapter 6! **

**Ok, that didn't turn out as angsty as i thought it would. Chapter six, on the other hand, will be. It might take a bit longer for it to be posted. I'm struggling with the story a lot. But you will get a look into the Anderson Home. Please review! i love the feedback! I try and respond to every single post!**

**Also for any one who cares this is my vision for Anna (the smallest, only darker hair): **www. youtube .com/watch?v=yMXGnzKxjKo **(remove spaces)**


	6. Inside the Anderson Home

Blaine wasn't in school on Monday. Kurt texted him, '_R U Ok?_' The response was immediate. '_Yea, just not feeling well_'. Regionals were that weekend, Blaine was the lead soloist, he also never gets sick. Something seemed off. His concerns were confirmed that night when he answered his door to a crying Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine! What happened?" Then Blaine began the story…..

* * *

><p><span>THE NIGHT BEFORE:<span>

Blaine walked into the house, arms full of shopping bags, laughing with his sisters. They all abruptly stopped when they saw their father waiting in the foyer. He was standing swaying slightly. He had already started drinking. Katie pulled Anna upstairs quickly. Before Blaine could follow them, his father blocked his way. Now Frank Anderson wasn't your typical idea of an intimidating man. He stood 5'9, medium build. His hair was short, dark, and curly; gelled within an inch of its life. His face, extremely expressive. Anyone with eyes could tell you that Blaine was his son. The difference lay in their opposing personalities. Blaine was gentle, fun-loving, and open minded. His father, although, was stoic and harsh.

"Someone saw you!" There was no emotion on his face except that of pure disgust.

"Saw me what? Hanging out with my little sisters? Far from scandalous dad." Blaine kept his face void of emotion. The last thing he needed was to provoke his father.

"John, from the club, saw you! You being all over for Fag, Blaine!" He leaned in closer, "Why can't you get over this 'gay' shit? What the fuck is wrong with you? Kissing some guy…in public! In front of your sisters? What were you thinking? Anyone could have seen you! Someone DID see you! What would people think?"

"I don't care! I just don't give a shit!" Blaine reached his breaking point. "Oh! And the girls know I'm gay! They don't care, mom doesn't care, why do you? Can't you just love me for being your son? Isn't that enough?"

"No son of mine is going to go fagging around with some ass fairy!"

"His name is Kurt!" Blaine looked his father straight in the eye, "He's not a 'fairy'! He is more of a man then you will ever be, you homophobic, bigoted, piece of shit, lush!"

Blaine saw the familiar flicker in his father's eyes. Only this time it seemed more sinister. Time slowed and he felt frozen in place. Frank's hand came up to Blaine's face and made contact, hard! Blaine just stood there for a moment, paralyzed by fear. He then backed away slowly. Keeping his eyes on his father, who just looked more relieved than resentful for what he did. When he made it to the hallway stairs, he saw his mother standing there, eyes wide. Then her face changed. She stormed in to the next room where her husband still stood. Blaine ran the rest of the way up the stairs, into Anna's room. Katie was already in there holding the tiny seven year-old. Blaine went and turned her stereo on, making it loud enough to distract from anything downstairs but quiet enough not to bring his father after them. Blaine went to his sisters and held them as they cried. Blaine held it together. Unsure if it was because he was still in shock or for the benefit of the girls, he had to be the brave big brother. Yet, even with the music playing, they could still hear the muffled sounds of their parent's argument.

"Blainey, you're bleeding!" Anna looked horrified. Blaine brought his hand up to his mouth, still vibrating from the impact. Sure enough, there was red sticky liquid dripping down his face. Now Blaine broke down. He pulled up his knees and rested his head on them. He cried, really cried. He felt Anna's small hand stroke his hair. "Blainey, it's ok. Don't cry. Everything will be ok. I promise!" Blaine had to smile at her. It was exactly what he said to her when she cried.

There was a pause in the songs on the stereo. They heard their mother yell, "You will never lay a hand on another one of my children again! I let it go the first time -" She was cut off by the next song starting. Blaine couldn't believe she brought up the last time their father lost control. None of them ever talked about it. His eyes found Katie's. Her eyes glazed over, remembering the traumatizing ordeal, instinctively bringing her hand up to the mark on her collar bone.

"Blaine…" She spoke. "What if this is it? What if this is the end?"

"Katie! Not if front of Anna!" Blaine glared at the young teenager. Anna, however, wasn't upset.

"I hope daddy goes away!" Katie and Blaine look at their sister. "I don't like him anymore. He hurt my big brother and my big sister. He yells at me all the time. I don't want him to hurt me! He's mean to mommy! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

She was angry now. The older Anderson siblings had never seen Anna angry before, she was a very gentle child. But before they could respond, there was a soft knock at the door. It was their mother. Her faced was flushed and her eyes watery. Her children ran to her and she held them close. "Your father and I have decided it would be best if he will be spent the next few nights in a hotel. Girls, I need to borrow your brother for a moment."

Blaine went out into the hallway with his mother. Claire Anderson was very different from her husband. She was petite in all aspects of the word. She stood slightly over 5 feet tall, had a tiny frame and her face resembled that of a woodland nymph. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. Her hair was long and straight like Katie's.

"Honey, your father is not a safe man. Even though he won't be here tonight, there is nothing really stopping him from coming back. The girls and I will be going to Nana's, but I think it's best if you stay somewhere he can't find you. I'm afraid he'll try and find you…." Her voice trailed off briefly, "Is there anywhere you can stay? Anywhere safe?"

"Uhm, yea. I guess on of the Warblers. I'll call around. Tell them we're doing our floors or something…." Blaine wasn't sure what to stay about any of what was happening. He wanted to stay with his sisters! He needed his mom!

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT TIME<span>:

Kurt was stunned! He didn't know what to do or say.

"So," he said after a pause, "Where are you staying?"

"Well that's the thing. Dalton is full over over-privileged families and yet no one has space for me….. Would your dad let me stay here?"

"If it were up to me, you'd stay here as long as you need, but you might have to tell my dad what happened before he lets you stay here." Then something occurred to Kurt. "Wait! Where did you stay last night?"

"My car. Then today I went to the house to pack some bags of the essentials. I was kind of hoping to see Anna and Katie, but they had already left." Blaine broke down again. He buried his face in Kurt's shirt. Kurt just held him there. Burt walked in and saw the boys, immediately concerned.

"Boys…what's going on?"

"Blaine you have to tell him! He won't let you if you don't." Kurt said rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

Blaine retold the story to Burt, who sat there stone faced. When he finished, Burt stood, "Where is he staying? No one is gonna lay a hand on my son's boyfriend, on their own kid, and get away with it. It's people, no not people, Scum, yea, Scum like that make me wish I still had a good heart! Hell, I'll fight with my crapped out heart if I have to!"

"DAD!" Kurt looked over at Blaine, who looked beyond stunned, "don't worry, he's harmless really!"

"No, no!" Blaine shook his head, "it's just that no one's ever stood up for me like that! Except my seven year-old sister. Thank you!"

"Anytime kid, and of course you can stay here. We'll have you set up on the cot in Finn's room."

"Dad he hardly knows Finn. He can stay in my room! …..I'll use the cot in Finn's." Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing his father would never them share a room.

"Anywhere is fine! Thank you, so much Mr. Hummel!"

"Seriously kid, call me Burt!"

**AN: How did you like your view into the Anderson home? So i don't know who watches America's Got Talent, but theres a little girl group on it called "Avery and the something something" i dont remember their name, but the lead singer Avery is my exact match for Anna, only darker hair. **

**Moving on... So Ch.7... Kurt and Blaine...under one roof... and Regionals right around the corner...**

**(BTW Regionals is Ch.8 and will be one of the only chapters with songs in them. My focus of the story is Kurt and Blaine's relationship, not the singer!kurt and singer!blaine of it all. theres more to them then the Warblers!)**

**Find me on Tumblr and Twitter! my name on both is: "AmieLeighLuna" you can send me prompts on both.  
><strong>

**ok done with my rant now...**


	7. Blaine's First Night

**AN: The response to this story is beyond flattering! I mean it! Thank you so much! Feel free to just stop by the reveiws to say hi! **

**But on a more related note, I'm bring back some smut! Its needed! last chapter broke my heart to write. I hope you enjoy this!**

**BTW, i don't own Glee or its characters, i only own the filthy mind they frequently visit!**

Blaine had been in Kurt's room before, but never alone. After Kurt let him in, helped him settle in, and then went off to Finn's room to set up the cot, he gave Blaine a good night kiss and headed to bed. Blaine was still awake. He couldn't sleep. Curiosity got the best of him as he looked around the room. He looked at every photo on the wall, at Kurt's scarf rack, the books on the desk, and then his hand was on the desk drawer.

"I shouldn't look…its private….maybe just a peek…."

Blaine argued quietly with himself. With a deep breath, he slid the drawer open. Not what he expected at all. A 40-Pack of condoms and a sizable bottle of lube. After the last time Blaine mentioned sex, Kurt freaked out. This was the last thing he expected to find! Underneath these interesting objects, Blaine saw a series of pamphlets. He picked them up and carried them over to the bed. He opened one and began reading.

"Just to make sure I know everything…. Purely research." Blaine reassured himself.

Just then there was a tiny knock at the door. Blaine whipped his head to the clock, it was after midnight. Then he remembered that he had Kurt's pamphlets spread across the bed. He scooped them up quickly, threw them under the pillow, and went to answer the door.

"Hi, you're awake! I couldn't sleep." Blaine looked at Kurt. He was in plaid PJ pants and a very familiar looking Hummel's sweatshirt. His hair was slightly disheveled, a look Blaine really liked!

"Yea, me either. I know we can't sleep in the same room, but if we're both awake, it wouldn't be wrong if you stayed in here…. Right?" Blaine gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, "I don't see why not!" He slipped in the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Blaine felt like that lock was the best investment Kurt had made.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a long passionate kiss. "I really missed doing that! I know we're trying to slow down but I just really like kissing you and touching you!" He kissed down Kurt's neck while his hands slipped onto his rear, pulling him in closer. Kurt moaned quietly as Blaine sucked and bit on his neck.

They somehow made it to the bed, Blaine didn't remember moving his legs. He maneuvered Kurt underneath him as he continued his assault on his neck. Kurt placed his arms over his head. One hand slipped underneath the pillow. Kurt sat straight up, pulling out a pile of pamphlets, he nearly threw Blaine onto the floor.

"Uhm, Blaine… why are these here?"

"I, uh, was reading them… before you came in…" Blaine was caught, he didn't lie to Kurt. He never had before, why start now?

Kurt's eyes went wide with horror. "You went in my desk!" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yea, I'm sorry… I tried not to snoop but I kinda failed…"

"So," Kurt wouldn't look Blaine in the eye, "you saw everything in the drawer?"

"Yea…" Blaine said, rubbing the back of your neck. "Everything."

"Look, maybe I should explain. After the last time we were physical, I got that stuff, you know just in case. I'm not saying I'm ready for se yet, but I just like knowing it's there. That I'm prepared for when it does happen…"

Kurt was rambling, turning redder as he spoke. Blaine just watched him speak. He watched his boyfriend's lips, the way his Adam's apple would bob when he spoke, the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lips when they got dry. Blaine could feel the blood rushing southwards as he watched how incredibly sexy Kurt looked when he spoke. He was speaking too much. Blaine had to shut him up. He closed the space between them, pressing his lips into Kurt's.

Kurt was kissing back, and then everything increased. The passion, the urgency, the desire, the need. Kurt's hands glided up Blaine's tee shirt, caressing his sides and his chest. He felt Kurt's fingertips comb through the dusting of chest hair he had, he then felt those same fingers trace each and every muscle in his torso. The sensation was enough to cause an instinctual grind from Blaine's hips into Kurt's, causing a moan from both of them. Blaine broke their kiss, resulting in a slight whimper from Kurt. He sat up and removed his shirt all together.

"What?" He said in response to Kurt's raised eyebrows, "It was in the way!" He leaned back down, returning to kissing the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Mine too!" Kurt broke the kiss this time. Only long enough to quickly speak and remove his sweatshirt, revealing a porcelain white torso. Blaine just sat there, starring at his boyfriend. He placed his hands lightly on his bare chest, sliding all over the flawless skin. He felt Kurt's chest rise and fall with every breath.

"Kurt! You're stunning!" Blaine was in awe.

"Blaine." Kurt said in almost a whisper, "Kiss me again!"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he returned to Kurt's lips, their kiss more intimate than before. The feeling of his bare skin against Kurt's was more than Blaine could handle. He ground his hips into Kurt's faster. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, pulling him in closer. Blaine was beginning to regret going commando under his PJ bottoms, but from what he felt, Kurt was also void of underwear.

"Touch me!" Kurt moaned quietly. Blaine wasn't sure if he even heard him correctly. "Blaine! Touch me! Please!" Kurt took one of Blaine's hands and guided it to his waistband.

"Uh, are you sure Kurt?" Blaine was hesitant.

"Yes! Please!" Blaine lightly traced his fingers along Kurt's waistband. Kurt shivered underneath him. Blaine leaned back, hooking his fingers on Kurt's pants, pulling them slowly down to his knees. He just looked at Kurt's cock for a second. It was slightly larger than he imagined, yes he imagined it! It was hard, pink, and leaking precum; aching for some form of stimulation. That's when Blaine remembered the task… at hand, for lack of a better phrase. He leaned down, kissing Kurt again as he wrapped his hand around the base of the beautiful masterpiece between them.

They continued to kiss as Blaine slowly pumped away at Kurt's cock. Kurt's hips would rise up to meet Blaine's stroking. Kurt's breath quickened and he moaned frequently into Blaine's mouth. Blaine then felt Kurt's nimble fingers dip into the waistband of his bottoms. Before he had a chance to comprehend, he felt Kurt grip his wanting erection. Blaine nearly screamed out Kurt's name from the pleasure he was feeling, knowing it was Kurt stoking him, instead of himself alone in his room. They had both given up on kissing, choosing to nuzzle into each other's shoulders instead. The only sounds you could hear were their heavy breathing, stifled moans, and the slight creaking of the mattress.

Blaine was close. He turned his head, meeting Kurt's eyes. Almost as if they were making a silent agreement, their mouths crashed together as they both fell over the edge, coming together. Both of their hands and stomachs covered with each other's come. Neither seemed to care as they continued to kiss softly. Blaine rolled off Kurt. "Well, this was much better than coming in my pants!" They both laughed.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, who curled into his body. They stayed there for a moment before Kurt got up and went into the bathroom, coming back a moment later, handing a washcloth. Blaine wiped his stomach, chest, and hands. He looked up seeing Kurt put his shirt back on. He pouted.

"Trust me Blaine, I would love to stay here and fall asleep in your arms, but my dad thinks I'm sleeping in Finn's room. You just got here; I don't want him to kick you out yet."

Blaine understood. He went to Kurt, pulled him in a tight embrace, a lovingly kissed the tip of his nose. "You have the cutest nose!" Kurt giggled, kissed Blaine quickly, and headed back to the other bedroom. Blaine collapsed on the bed, it smelled like Kurt. He wrapped his arms around one of the pillows, breathing it in, and drifted off to sleep.

**On another side note, there is a place to prompt. my Tumblr (amieleighluna . tumblr . com/ask) - just remove the spaces in the link.**


	8. I Love Regionals

**A/N: REGIONALS! Ok so the 2 songs are "Better Times" by Eric Simon, a really good friend of mine from college, and "I want You Too" by Weezer. Kurt's words are in _italics_ and Blaine's are underlined... both are _both_**

"Shit!" Blaine threw his phone across the room, and then breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't break.

"What did Wes say?" Kurt asked calmly while retrieving the phone.

"It's Jeff; he dropped out of the duet because he's sick and can't talk. Their holding last minute auditions for his part today. Meaning we'll have less than 24 hours to rehearse!"

Regionals were the next day. Dalton was holding a half a day of classes so that the Warblers could have extra rehearsal time. Blaine had been staying at the Hudson-Hummel house for 4 days now. Every night Kurt would sneak into the room with Blaine for a repeat performance of that first night. He would then sneak out and back to the cot before morning.

This was nice and all, but it felt weird to sneak around. But Kurt had a plan. He surprised his dad and Carole the night before with a free night stay in a hotel. He won them on the radio and said that it was to make up for them spending their honeymoon money on his tuition for Dalton. Finn, being technically older, was left in charge. Kurt knew that just meant he had to make sure Blaine and Kurt slept separately, didn't sneak off behind closed doors, and basically make sure they kept it PG. But Finn is easily bribed. Kurt had big plans for the night.

Warblers practice was crazy. Everyone was fighting for that feature spot. While everyone auditioned, Blaine stared daggers at Jeff. Kurt held his hand to calm him. He had to roll his eyes. Honestly, his boyfriend was such a perfectionist when it came to music. When it was Kurt's turn he turned to Blaine.

"Hon, I need your assistance."

Blaine look at him, confused, " thought you were doing that Evita song?" Why do you need me?"

"I changed my mind. I wanna do that song you taught me. By that internet guy." Blaine understood and went to retrieve the guitar from the instrument closet.

They settled on some stools in front of the rest of the room. Blaine began playing the intro.

_No reason to tell you that I need you_

_Or give my heart_

_To something we know is never gonna start_

No reason to say that I miss you

Or that my heart

Grows a little weaker each day we're apart

_Tell me how to fix the situation_

_Live another day_

_There's gotta be something better than just running away_

_Away_

_Love runs away_

_Stop a heart that's beating_

_Make it ok_

_There's a wound that's bleeding_

_It can take you down like a wave and there's no escape_

_And I can't breathe until I break away_

Lean in I got a little secret

Only you can hear

My life falls back to pieces

Every time that you are near

_And I've seen better times since you left that night_

_And in the back of your mind you know I'll be just fine_

_But for now I'm gonna run away_

'_Cause I don't know how much that I can take_

And you're my chorus, my refrain

In a dark room, you're my window pane

When the chorus ends, with windows shut

Another one will open up

Ooh

_Love runs away_

_Stop a heart that's beating_

_Make it ok_

_There's a wound that's bleeding_

_It can take you down like a wave and there's no escape_

_And I can't breathe until I break away_

(in a round 3x) _And I've seen better times since you left that night_

_And in the back of your mind you know I'll be just fine_

_But for now I'm gonna run away_

'_Cause I don't know how much that I can take_

_Love runs away_

_Stop a heart that's beating_

_Make it ok_

_There's a wound that's bleeding_

_It can take you down like a wave and there's no escape_

_And I can't breathe until I break away_

_No reason to tell you that I miss you_

_Or give my heart_

_To something we know is never gonna start._

As the song came an end, Kurt looked around the room. They were silent and just stared at the two boys. But as they moved to go back to their seats, the room exploded in applause.

"Well I don't think we really need to vote, but all in favor of Kurt singing with Blaine tomorrow night?" Wes laughed at how fast everyone's arms raised, he hit his gavel and the decision was made. Kurt beamed throughout the rest of rehearsal. Stage one of his plan was complete.

Kurt and Blaine practiced in Kurt's room all afternoon. They stopped for dinner, well the pizza Finn ordered, then headed back up to the room.

"Blaine, we rehearsed enough! There is such a thing as over doing it!" Kurt and Blaine were sitting, facing each other, on Kurt's bed.

"I know, I just, I just want to win. I want to be perfect…."

"What is this really about? I mean, I know you're a perfectionist, but this is a little much even for you!"

"My mom's coming. And my sisters. It's been a week. I miss them…" Blaine looked down at his knees, "I just wanna be perfect for them. So they know I'm ok."

Kurt went and sat behind Blaine, rubbing his shoulders, he really was too tense. "Don't worry. You'll be more than perfect! Trust me. You're amazing!"

Blaine turned his torso and kissed Kurt intensely. Kurt melted in to the kiss and placed his arms around Blaine's back. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and tried to lean him back.

"No, no." Kurt said, shaking his head, "I'm in charge this time. He pressed on Blaine's chest, laying him on his back. Kurt placed his knees on either side of Blaine's hips and resumed their kiss. It wasn't much longer before Kurt's erection strained against the zipper of his pants and from what he could feel underneath him, Blaine was right there along with him.

They removed their shirts, and continued their making out while their hands explored exposed skin. Blaine's hands slid over Kurt's clothed ass, squeezing his hips closer. Kurt began to rock his hips against Blaine. Then he decided it was time for stage two of his plan. He let his lips graze along Blaine's jaw, up to his ear. He kissed and nibbled the ear lobe. Blaine let out the most delicious moans as Kurt made his way down his neck. He got to that point where the shoulder met the neck; he sucked and nipped the skin, leaving dark love bites. Then Kurt moved to Blaine's collarbone. He traced his tongue along the shape out it.

"Oh shit! Kurt!" Blaine's hips ground against Kurt's even harder. "Touch me! Please!"

"Not yet!" Kurt whispered as his tongue glided down to one of Blaine's nipples. He licked and sucked it gently. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's back. Kurt kissed his way over to the other nipple and repeated his actions. He could feel, see, and hear Blaine becoming completely undone.

Kurt then began to kiss and lick him way down Blaine's stomach. Just as he was about to reach his waistband, he heard Blaine whimper.

"Wait! Kurt… are you sure?" Blaine looked at Kurt with lust but concern.

"More than sure"

"Kurt... I think I should tell you something first." Kurt looked up at Blaine. He seemed nervous about what he was about to say. Kurt readied himself.

"What is it…?"

Blaine pulled Kurt up to eye level, "I love you. I am in love with you. I have been since the first time I saw you. And I know I was pretty adamant with the whole just friends thing before, but it kinda of scared me that I was so into you when I barely knew you. But then you told me you like me and it was like everything was finally coming together. And now that I have you to myself, I feel insanely happy. Kurt you make me happy!"

Kurt was stunned. He lean forward and kissed Blaine gently on his temple. "I love you too. I've always loved you!"

Blaine kissed Kurt, this time it was different. It wasn't just two horny teenage boys trying to get off, it was to lovers just being together. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest. They seemed to forget their plans to fool around as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke to an empty bed. He shot up, concerned. His bed still smelled of Blaine, but he didn't have time to breath it in. He quickly got up, bypassing putting on a shirt. He checked the bathrooms. Empty. He checked the family room. Empty. He checked the kitchen. Blaine was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes.

Kurt walked over, wrapped his arms around Blaine, and kissed him lightly on his neck. "Morning, you."

"Morning. I thought I'd make us a nice breakfast. We have a very important show tonight!"

Kurt practically jumped out of his skin with excitement. He was finally going to shine. After over a year being under-appreciated in New Directions and then being trapped sing back-up with the Warblers, he was really happy to get a little limelight. And to share it with Blaine. The boy he loved. The boy who loved him back.

Blaine flipped the last pancake onto the plate and shut off the stove. He then turned in Kurt's arms to greet him with a kiss. "You know I meant everything I said last night."

"Good! 'Cause I meant everything I said too." Kurt playfully pulled on a few of Blaine's curls. He rather enjoyed the non-gelled look. But he knew Blaine would never walk around school with it all unruly like this.

They ate in comfortable silence. Then they went off to separate rooms to get ready for their big day. Regionals were too important for them to get distracted now.

"Has anyone ever died on stage?" Kurt and Blaine were backstage about to go on for their set.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine seemed shocked at the possibility, but when he saw Kurt's terrified face, he could see he was. "Aww, baby, you will be fine! You're an amazing performer and an even more amazing singer. And even if you do mess up, everyone will be too distracted by your beauty to care."

Kurt forced a smile at Blaine. He knew that was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't, it really didn't. He still felt like the song wasn't suited for him, but it was too short notice to come up with a new on. He just had to learn Jeff's part and hope for the best. They heard the announcer introduce them. They took their places on stage. The warblers began their back-up vocals. Then Kurt stepped forward to sing:

The moon was shining on the lake at night

The slayer T-shirt fit the scene just right

Through smeared mascara

I looked into your eyes and saw a light

_You told me stories about your chickadees_

_They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery_

_You charmed the lifeguard_

_He let them use the pool all day for free_

_Then the conversation stopped_

_And I looked down at my feet_

_I was next to you and you were right there next to me_

_Then I said_

_Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_

_I want you to_

_So make them move (make them move)_

_cause I ain't got all night_

_The rest of the summer was the best we've ever had_

_We watched titanic and it didn't make us sad_

_I took you to Best Buy_

_You took me home to meet your mom and dad_

Your mom cooked meat loaf,even though I don't eat meat

I dug you so much,I took some for the team

Your dad was silent

His eyes were fixed to what was on TV

And the conversation stopped,and I looked down at the ring

Your folks were next to you

And you were right there next to me

And I said

_Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_

_I want you to (I want you to)_

_I swear it's true (swear it's true)_

_Without you my heart is blue_

_Girl,if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_

_I want you to (I want you to)_

_So make the move (make the move)_

_cause I ain't got all night_

_So much pain may come our way_

_There may come a day when we have nothing left to say_

_When the conversation stops and we're facing our defeat_

_I'll be next to you and you'll be right there next to me_

_Then I'll say_

_Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_

_I want you to (I want you to)_

_I swear it's true (swear it's true)_

_Without you my heart is blue,oh_

_Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)_

_I want you to (I want you to)_

_So make the move (make the move)_

_Cause I ain't got all night_

They finished their set and returned to the greenroom. Kurt snuck out to the audience to watch his friends perform. Blaine joined him. They both were in awe over Finn's rendition of "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" by John Mayer.

"I didn't know your brother could sing like that" Blaine whispered. Kurt just nodded slowly as he heard them burst into a group number. Kurt had never heard them sound better. He had to admit the addition of Lauren wasn't a total fail. They were so good that he genuinely thought they might win. When his old friends finished up, Kurt and Blaine snuck back to their greenroom to await the results.

Kurt was sulking around the lobby while he waited for Blaine. He just wanted to leave. But as mad as Kurt was, Blaine was ten times worse. He came storming out of the stage doors and blew by Kurt.

"Let's go!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder. Kurt would be lying if he said it wasn't a little scary to see Blaine this mad.

The car ride was silent. Kurt couldn't stand the tension anymore. "Ok I know this can't be just because we lost. I'm upset too, but you are way overreacting!"

"They didn't even show up." Blaine muttered while starring out the passenger side window. He was on the verge of tears.

"What?" It took Kurt a second to process what Blaine meant. Then he remembered that his mother and sisters were supposed to be at the show. "I'm sure they had a good reason, Blaine." He wasn't sure what else to say. When they got to Kurt's house, Blaine went up to Kurt's room and collapsed on to the bed. Kurt walked over to him, sitting carefully next to him. He rubbed small circles on Blaine's back. "Shh, it's ok. Everything will be fine. I promise."

With that Blaine broke down. Kurt just held him, unsure of how to handle the situation. Everything will be fine. He was sure of it.

**A/N: This chapter got split in half because it was too long. But let me know what you think. The smut will in fact be back in chapter 9... i just have to somehow make it work. **

**On a side note, i am starting 2 new projects. the first is a kinda a sci-fi/supernatural Kurt/phantom!Blaine fic. Its just one chapter right now but if you like it i can easily spread it out into 5 instead of the intended 2.**

**The other project is the "Glee What If..." Project. I need prompts(via private message or review) for various 'What If' scenarios you want to have little drabbles about. Such as "What if Blaine was deaf?" or "What if Sue Sylvester was Rachel's mother?" There is no limit of craziness/rating/character. Also i don't discriminate any ships, so feel free to get creative! **


	9. Blaine's Mother

**AN:firstly, don't judge my over use of exclamation points! its my thing! heehee, i tried to tone it down though.  
><strong>

**ok so referring to last chapter- sometimes i forget Eric isnt famous yet so here's a link to my tumblrpost with the recording of the song= **amieleighluna(.)tumblr(.)com/post/7715627980

**Also i have bad news. my original version of ch9 was interrupted when this drama came up. it gets happy again i swear... eventually...**

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't entire sure when they fell asleep, but when Blaine's phone went off, he woke to find himself wrapped around Blaine. Kurt looked at the clock, they'd only been home for two hours. "Blaine wake up, you phone."<p>

Blaine, without opening his eyes, reached in to his pocket and answered the call. "Hello…Katie? Where the hell were you guys?... No we lost…what?... wait slow down….. HE WHAT?...ok calm down, I'll be right there!" Blaine jumped out of the bed, threw on his shoes and was headed to the front door.

"What's going on?" Kurt followed Blaine to the hallway.

"My mom's in the hospital! My dad… I have to go!" Blaine was practically out the door.

"Wait Blaine, you can't drive like this. You're freaking out." Kurt grabbed his keys and follow Blaine out to the car. The ride was tense. Blaine couldn't sit still. Kurt didn't know what to say. When they got to the hospital, Blaine ran for the door before they were even fully parked.

"Anderson, Claire! What room is she in? I'm her son!" Blaine yelled at the receptionist. She directed him to the room. Kurt just followed quietly, but quickly behind. When they got to the waiting area, Anna and Katie ran to their brother, pulling him into a giant hug. Kurt looked past them and saw an elderly woman watching them. She wore an unseasonable yellow sundress and bright orange rain boots. Kurt figured this was Blaine's grandmother. He did mention that she was quite the terrible dresser.

"Blainey! I missed you so, so, so much!" Anna practically exploded with her excitement. "And you brought Kurtsie!"

"Kurtsie?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a big dopey smile. Kurt sighed, looks like Anna forgot about keeping that a secret name. "Cute nickname. Yes, Kurt came too. I've been staying at his house all week."

"You were staying at your boyfriends house?" Katie raised an implying eyebrow.

"In separate rooms, you perv." Blaine joked back, neglecting to mention the late night rendezvous they have shared. It was comforting to see how seeing his sisters lightened Blaine's mood. When their grandmother approached, everyone got serious again, remembering where they were and why.

"Hi Nana. This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer.

"Oh so this is the Kurt that the girls won't shut up about? I'm Jo-Ann. But call me Nana. Everyone does… Jo-Ann is a terrible name! It's a fabric store for god's sake!" Jo-Ann was clearly more liberal than most grandparents. She didn't even blink when Blaine said boyfriend.

"So, how is she?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

Sensing that her Nana was going to be, well herself, Katie took her 7 year-old sister away from the inevitable profanity. "Oh just a few broken ribs and bruises. You know your mother she'll be fine. That deadbeat father of yours will be the one getting punishment as he rots in that jail cell. I never liked that man. He's a fucking asshole! Yes, I know that without him I wouldn't have you grandkids, but… well fuck him!"

Kurt had never had an adult use that kind of language around him so nonchalantly.

"Wait, so what actually happened?" Blaine ran his fingers through his bed head.

"That fucking lush showed up at my house looking for you kids. When she tried to stop him he beat the living shit out of her. The police got there before I did. Katie was the one who called. Poor kid, she's too young to have to worry about this stuff. Especially after what that dink did to her!"

"Can I… we go see her?" Kurt was touched that Blaine wanted him there with him.

"She's in there with the officer right now. That's why we're out here. When she's done go on ahead. But they might wanna hear about the whole ordeal last week. And they also might want Katie to report about last year…" her voice trailed off. This was the third time he heard about an incident with Katie, but he had no idea what happened. He knew better than to ask though.

After the police talked to Blaine, Jo-Ann, Anna, and attempted to speak to Katie (who wouldn't bring up last year, no matter how much her siblings begged her), the boys entered the hospital room. Blaine's mother was sitting up while a nurse helped her fix her hair and make-up. Kurt stayed by the door.

"Mommy?" Blaine regressed into a small child as he climbed into the bed next to her. She held him close, careful not to put pressure on any injuries. "I'm sorry… it's all my fault…" He burst into the tears he had been holding in since Katie's phone call.

"Shh, no sweetheart. Don't you ever say that. Your father is not a well man. It's no one's fault but his." She stroked his hair to calm him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked wiping his eyes.

"Blaine, you are an angel and I love you more than anything. You are the best son a mother could ever ask for!" She glanced up, spotting Kurt, "And if you don't introduce me to your adorable friend soon, he might freeze in that 'I feel awkward' pose forever!"

"I'm Kurt. The, uh, boyfriend." Kurt jumped in before Blaine could process his mother's words. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Kurt? The boy you're staying with? Blaine you didn't mention you were staying at your boyfriend's house?" She tried to use her best mom voice.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Blaine made his puppy dog eyes, that were similar to Anna and Katie's, at his mother. Kurt was starting to think this was a hereditary trait.

"Don't worry, Ms. Anderson, my dad is really protective and we're in separate rooms. He even has my step-brother on guard!"

"Besides, mom, I didn't want to stay with anyone but the love of my life, if I can't stay with my family." Kurt blushed. He would never get over the fact that Blaine was in love with him. He also loved that Blaine was so matter of fact about it. He could never be so bold with his dad. Blaine's mother wasn't upset about the living situation anymore, in fact, she looked ecstatic. She seemed genuinely happy for her son.

"Kurt, come over her. Let me get a good look at the boy my son loves."

Kurt approached her. He really liked her and he was glad she was ok. He didn't know what Blaine would have done if it was bad news.

* * *

><p><strong>An: see its all happy and sweet... or is it? Is Blaine's mom as 'ok' as she says she is? What did happen to Katie last year? When will the Anderson children get to move back home? (ok that last question i can answer now= with Daddy in jail, they can go back whenever they want!)<strong>


	10. Biting The Pillow

Since Blaine's mom was being kept overnight for observation, Blaine decided to stay at Kurt's another night. He was so happy that his mother was ok. They had barely made in to the car before Blaine crashed his lips into Kurt's. The kiss was intense.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked when he was let up for air.

"Today made me realize how easily I could lose someone I love. I just want to show the people I love how much they mean to me. And you," Blaine leaned across the center console, bringing his lips to Kurt's ear, "mean the world to me."

Kurt gasped as Blaine left small kisses along the outline of his ear. "Blaine, I refuse to let anything spoil how clean my car is. Let's take this back to my house. I do, in fact, have a lock on my door. No one will interrupt us…. And if they do, I'll kick their ass!"

Blaine laughed and sat back in the passenger seat. The drive back was full of sexual tension and restlessness. Once back to the house and in Kurt's room, Blaine pinned his boyfriend to the door, covering every inch of his lips with small pecks. Blaine reached for the doorknob and turned the lock.

"No distractions!" Blaine led Kurt to the bed, pulling him on top of him. Their bodies flushed against each other. Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw and worked his way down to the collar bone. They separate briefly to remove their shirts. Kurt continued exploring Blaine's skin. He traced shapes along his stomach, kissed his defined muscles, and when he reached one of Blaine's nipples, he would gently suck it into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it.

"Oh shit Kurt! That tongue should be illegal!" Blaine started to roll his hips, looking for some kind of friction. Any kind of friction. Kurt smiled against his skin as he slid one hand down to rub his bulge through his pants. Blaine thrust up into the touch. Kurt continued to kiss his way down his stomach.

"Now as I recall, I never got around to this last time we were alone." Kurt teased as he traced a line right above Blaine's waist band with his tongue. Kurt smiled as he undid the button of Blaine's pants and gently pulling the zipper down. He then hooked his slender fingers in the waistband and pulled both the pants and boxers down to his knees. Kurt looked up to see Blaine's cock. It was beautiful. The above average length and the thickness were not a surprise. He had held it in his hand before. But seeing this masterpiece with his own eyes was very different. It was pink, almost purple towards the head, and it was glistening from the precum slowly leaking from the slit. "Now stay still!"

Kurt reached his fingers around Blaine's hips, holding him down. He placed his tongue at the underside of Blaine's cock. He then slowly traced it up to the tip. Blaine let out a deep moan. A sound deeper than Kurt had ever heard from him and it was the sexiest sound as well. Once at the tip, Kurt lightly kissed the head.

"Holy shit! Kurt! Don't stop!"

Kurt took the cue well. He slid the head of Blaine's dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He was thankful for his grip on his hips when Blaine tried to jerk up into his mouth. He slid his way down the shaft, slowly, experimentally. When he couldn't take anymore he wrapped his hand over the remaining length. Blaine was silent. Kurt looked up at him. He was just watching Kurt, in awe. Kurt began to bob his head on Blaine's dick, warranting the most delicious moans.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Don't stop!" Blaine was getting a little too loud. Kurt pulled off of him with an utterly obscene pop.

"Honey, I love you, but if you don't keep it down, I'm gonna stop! Bite a pillow or something."

Blaine just weakly nodded and grabbed one of Kurt's pillows and bit down. With a smile, Kurt continued his work on Blaine's cock. He used one hand to slip under him and gently massage his balls. His other hand, gripping Blaine's hip so hard, it was sure to leave marks. Kurt was not expecting to enjoy this so much, he wasn't expecting to feel the immense pleasure that he was having. Kurt felt Blaine place his hand in his hair. Blaine's fingers gripped his hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding on. The stimulation of his hair being gripped justified a low moan from Kurt. The vibrations deemed almost too much for Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come! Like now!" Kurt increased his speed, moaning deep in his throat every time Blaine's dick would hit it. He felt Blaine tense up, heard him scream into the pillow, and he tasted his come on the back of his tongue. Kurt tried to swallow it all, but a good amount spilled out onto his lips and chin. Before he got a chance to wipe it off, Blaine pulled his face up to his. He licked himself off Kurt's face before connecting their mouths into a kiss. Kurt knew it shouldn't have been this hot to have Blaine kiss him right after he was just giving this boy a blowjob. He knew it shouldn't have been hot that Blaine was now tasting himself on his tongue. But it was. Kurt was suddenly painfully aware that he was still hard.

Blaine noticed this too. With a smirk, he flips them over. "My turn!" Blaine made his way down Kurt's torso. He had Kurt's pants off in record time and was eagerly kissing his way up his thighs. When he reached his goal, Blaine practically swallowed Kurt whole. When Kurt felt his head hit the back of Blaine's throat, he grabbed the pillow and bit down on it. Blaine was almost an expert. Kurt wondered how he was so good at everything. He was already on the edge. Kurt wanted this to last. He tried to focus on holding back, but then Blaine began to hum around him. Kurt felt himself come completely undone. Then Blaine slid a finger between his cheeks and teased his entrance. Kurt lost it. He came hard down the back of his boyfriend's throat. Blaine swallowed every last drop before letting Kurt slip from his lips.

Blaine smiled, pleased with the good job he did. Kurt had to laugh. He was in love with a goofball. He pulled Blaine up for a kiss. They intertwined their bodies and cuddled in silence. They didn't move until they heard the doorbell ring and Burt called for Blaine to come down stairs. They quickly dressed, and headed downstairs to see Burt talking to a police officer.

Kurt got couldn't help but feel a little déjà vu. He grabbed Blaine's hand, who already was starting to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh! somethings going down! I am so excited about this story again! i'll probably have ch 11 done by the end of work! Feel free to read my other stories, review this story, or private message me with prompts for "What If...?" (i'll be starting that next week). Also find me on Tumblr (i love new followers!): AmieLeighLuna(.)tumblr(.)com<strong>


	11. Katie's Story

**AN: So for those of you wondering what happened to Katie... here it is! it's from Katie's first person point of view. it gets really sad, so grab some tissues and something to punch. or at least thats what i feel i need after writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Year:<strong>

We lost! It's my own stupid fault! The ball rolled off my fingertips and the ref called it their goal. And then they won. The only goal scored in the game and it's in the last two seconds, when we can't even do anything about it. My dad is mad, I just know it. I have been playing goalie for soccer for five years now. I'm the best one on the team! But I lost the game, the championship, for them today. The team is mad, but my dad is livid. Thank god I have to take the bus back with the team. He had a few beers at the game; I don't want to be in the car with him mad and drinking. When I get home I just want to sleep. I run up to my room before anyone can talk to me.

"Katelyn Marie Anderson! Downstairs! NOW!" My dad sounds really mad. I don't even have to finish walking in to the living room to smell the alcohol in the air. This is bad. Really bad. But if I don't go in there, it will get worse. With a deep breath, I enter the room.

"Yes, daddy?" I try and keep the fear out of my voice. He likes fear.

"You failed! You couldn't even stop one fucking goal! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hate that word. I promise myself to never use the f-word, especially to my kids.

"I'm sorry… it rolled off my fingertips. I tri-"

"Excuses are for losers! Are you a loser?" He leaned down and glared into my eyes. His were bloodshot and black. "Answer my question. Are you a loser? 'Cause I don't raise losers."

"I'm not a loser. I messed up. Sorry." He didn't like that answer very much. His face went red. It was the face he made right before he would hit Blaine. He did that a lot. Blaine will lie and say he never gets hit, but we know he does. Anna has heard it a few times, and I've seen it accidently. I know better than to bring it up. My dad hates that he's gay. I don't see why it should matter. Blaine never did anything wrong. He was a straight A student, never got in trouble, and was the leader of the Warblers. But he was gay, so my dad thinks he's a failure.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the slap across my face. It never came. Instead I felt, large hands wrap around my neck. I open my eyes and see my father, red faced as ever, eyes void of any emotion beyond anger. His grip on my neck tightens. I can't breathe. I panic. I try any pry his beefy hands off of me but I'm too weak. I'm a twelve year-old girl, no match for a drunken grown man.

"I won't have a FAG for a son and a failure for a daughter! You can both rot in hell for all I care!" His words were the last thing I heard before everything went black. They were still ringing in my ears.

"_Katie? Katie? Are you ok? Oh my god! Come on we'll get you help."_ Blaine's voice sounded frightened. I tried to answer him. I tried to beg for help. But nothing came out. I couldn't move. It felt like I was floating in a dark space. I could hear Blaine put me in the car and drive off. But it just felt like I was floating, floating in and out of the sounds of the real world.

…_.._

"_Blaine, you don't understand. You know you're father is. He was drunk. He loves you kids. He didn't mean to do this" _My mother was crying, you could tell.

"_Yea, he's drunk a lot and there's a lot that he doesn't mean to do, but he does it"_ I wanted to run to Blaine, tell him I knew about the beatings, tell him I love him, tell him that he was the best big brother in the world. But I couldn't. I was floating.

…_.._

"_Katie? Please just wake up…I need you."_ I never heard Anna say those words before. I wanted to just hold her in my arms. I wanted to cry with her and tell her I will always be there for her. But I couldn't. I was floating.

…_.._

"_Get him out of here! Keep him away from her!"_

"_I'm her father! I have every damn right to see my own kid when she's in the hospital!"_ I wanted to scream! I didn't want that man anywhere near me. I wanted to kick at him. But I couldn't move.

"_Even when you're the one who put her there?"_ Blaine was playing with fire. But he was saying the things I couldn't. He was always my protector. I wanted to be standing there with him. I wanted to tell him that he saved my life. I wanted to tell him he was my hero. But I couldn't. I was floating.

_*SLAP*_

"_Blaine!" _No! Not in front of Anna! She saw that! I'll kill him! I wish I could right now. But I can't. I'm too busy freaking floating.

…_.._

"_Her eyelids fluttered, she's waking up! I know it!"_

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment. When my vision focused, I was Blaine, sitting by my side, holding my hand, tears in his eyes.

His eyes! He had a black eye. When he caught me staring, he shrugged and said "Warbler dancing gone bad." I knew he was lying, but I didn't press the issue.

I kept looking around the room. Anna was on my other side, asleep in my mother's arms. The room was dark. What time was it? Where was i?

I tried to speak but my voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk. Blaine held up a hand and caught me up. "You're in the hospital. You blacked out when dad choked you. I pulled him off you and brought you here. You've been out for three days… we missed you…. I missed you." He was crying then. I had never seen him cry. I knew he did, a lot, but he was always so secretive about it. I held his hand tighter.

"I love you Blainey. Your my hero." I said quietly. We were all quiet for a long time.

When I was finally allowed to go home, I had mixed feelings. I hate hospitals but I hated what was waiting for me at home even more. I made Blaine and Anna promise to never bring the incident up again. If I was going to be stuck having my dad around, I prefer to repress all the bad memories.

I did a pretty good job forgetting until the night everything started to unravel. The night my mother kicked my father out. The night my big brother was taken away from me, forced to go live off with someone else.

And then there was the night my life took a turn for the worse. The night my father found us. The night he beat my mother. They night he threw her into a wall. The night I found her. The night I had to call 911. The last night I would ever see my mother alive. She was fine in the hospital, then out of nowhere, she suffered from internal bleeding and died. Died at the hands of my father.

This is one thing I'll never repress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING! yea, this is the Katie incident people. Next chapter is going to skip ahead one week (from chapter 10). I just cant bring my self to write about the funeral or anything. I have lost a parent and trying to write that kind of stuff brings up a lot of sad... i don't like sad!amieleighluna... no me gusta.<strong>

**but i really do apologize for this poor attempt at telling you Claire Anderson is no longer with us... i'm so sorry**


	12. In The Arms Of The Angels

**AN: Ok so it's a week later...and go! Also the song is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah Mclachlan.**

**Also- I don't own glee...blahdiblah obligatory disclaimer so Ryan Murphy and Fox don't have a cow...**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't in school all the next week, understandable. The Anderson children were all living at their Nana's house instead of their actual home, understandable. Blaine begged Kurt to come over every day to talk, understandable. What wasn't understandable was what happened on that Friday night when Kurt came over. The second Kurt walked in the door; Blaine's lips were on his. He was dragged up to what was now Blaine's room. Blaine immediately tried to take off his and Kurt's clothes.<p>

"Whoa! Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt pushed Blaine off him.

"I want you, Kurt. Right now!" Blaine tried to continue his activities but Kurt dodged him. "Come on Kurt! Don't you want to be with me?"

"Not like this….. I mean, do you think that its appropriate? It's only been a week since…" Kurt was hesitant to say anything about Blaine's mother. He knew that when his mother died, it took forever for him to feel even the slightest bit normal again.

"I just want someone to love me. I want you to love me. I want you to make love to me." Blaine's voice was needy as he grabbed at Kurt.

"I want to make love to you to… eventually. Just not like this. I'm sorry." Kurt couldn't stand the look on his boyfriends face, "why don't we just cuddle and watch a movie?"

Blaine quietly nodded. They decided on a comedy and they settled on the couch. Kurt kept one eye on the screen and the other on Blaine. He was worried about him. The funeral was that weekend and he didn't know if Blaine could handle it. He was so fragile, so emotional. This was too much for a 17 year-old to handle. A father in jail, a mother's death, also being an out gay teen in small town, Ohio. Kurt stopped paying attention to the movie, instead just held Blaine close. Making mental promises, _things will get better. I promise._

The next day, Kurt pulled up to the church. He wasn't sure if it was the funeral of the church part that made him so anxious. As soon as he walked in, Blaine dragged him over to the row with the rest of the family.

"You belong up here." Blaine said, sitting Kurt between him and Anna. Anna grabbed Kurt's hand. He looked down at her, she looked years older. His heart broke when he thought of everything this small 7 year-old had been through. The ceremony was beautiful. Before the end, he saw Blaine rise and walk towards the pulpit. The piano began playing the tune to a song Kurt knew all too well. Blaine closed his eyes and began singing:

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember all the good times that we had_

_We let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun_

_I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired, I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, we can't be heard_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_Gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

When Blaine looked up, his eyes found Kurt's. They both were crying. Kurt wanted to run up and hold Blaine, he wanted to turn back time and stop all of this from happening, he wanted Blaine's mother to still be there for him and his sisters. He just wanted to see them happy again. He wanted them to have a reason to smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So next chapter is going to skip ahead a month, yea... that would make it April (in my head cannon) also. Kurt isn't going back to McKinley yet. How could he leave Blaine alone at Dalton during this rough time? <strong>

**If you have any questions about back-story, sidelines stories, any of the character's personally... direct them to my tumblr please: AmieLeighLuna(.)tumblr(.)com/ask**

**the story is going to get less sad now... i promise!**


	13. I Want To Watch

**AN: It's a month later...April. This story only goes til June (end of school year). I'm not sure about doing a sequel about their senior year or not...**

**BUT, until then, enjoy some fluff and smut!**

* * *

><p>April had barely begun and already Kurt was ready for it to end. The boys of Dalton were busy fussing over plans for next week's Spring Break. Most of them had lavish expeditions to tropical island spas at the top of their lists. Any chance to flaunt their extreme wealth. Kurt on the other hand only had one thing planned, a much need shopping trip and Diva's Night Out with Mercedes and Rachel. Blaine didn't have any plans either. Turns out Anna and Katie had a different break and Blaine wasn't going anywhere alone.<p>

Over the past month, Blaine's mood had definitely brightened. He was finally seeing his boyfriend genuinely smile and laugh again. He was even back to singing Katy Perry and Pink songs at the top of his lungs. Kurt spent a lot of time at Blaine's Nana's house. He had fashion shows with Katie, put on little musicals with Anna, but mostly cuddling with his boyfriend. Burt even let him spend a couple nights there. Nothing really happened; Anna had a bad habit of entering rooms without knocking, so things stayed PG.

"Hey Baby!" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts to see Blaine standing in front of him, "What are you thinking about?"

"You actually, and how much I love your smile." Kurt leaned forward to give Blaine a chaste kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him in, making the kiss slightly less than chaste.

"Kurtsie?" Kurt was really going to have to have a talk with Anna about that pet name, "I know you wanted you wanted to see you McKinley friends for break but I was wondering if you could give up one night for a little getaway with me?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that I don't want to spend the whole week stuck at home. So I was thinking that you and I could, maybe, go to Cleveland for a night." Blaine looked up hopefully, batting his long eyelashes slowly. Kurt's heartbeat tripled in pace every time he used that look. A night alone with Blaine, in a hotel, without the risk of his dad, Finn, or one of Blaine's sisters to walk in on them….

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I would love to go on a mini vacay with you." Beaming, Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked down the hall to class.

When Kurt got home and asked for permission, he received less then favorable results. "Absolutely not! I am not about to let my underage son spend a night alone in a hotel out of town, with his boyfriend!"

"Dad, he lived here for a week and I've slept at his Nana's house plenty of times. We didn't have sex any of those times, seriously dad!" Burt coughed loudly when Kurt mentioned sex, "Why can't you trust me?"

"Those times were all under adult supervision, or at least sibling supervision." Kurt had to make his dad change his mind.

"Dad, please, I just want to have some quality alone time with the boy that I am head over heels in love with. I have never been in trouble, I'm a good kid. I have never given you a reason to not trust me, you _can_ trust me!" Kurt realized that this is the first time he ever mentioned being in love with Blaine to his dad.

"Fine." Burt said with a sigh, "But I wanna have another talk with Blaine first!"

After Burt left the room, Kurt sent a confirmation text to Blaine, as well as a warning of the impending talk with his dad.

A week later, Kurt opened the door to a very eager Blaine. "Uh, my dad's in the kitchen. He wants to talk alone with you…"

Blaine's face went from excitement to fear quickly. He walked slowly to his fate. Kurt waited in the family room for almost an hour before Blaine returned, redder than ever. "Babe, I'll be in the car. Love you." And with that he sped out the door to the driveway.

Kurt turned towards the kitchen, "Dad? What the heck did you say to him?"

"I just told him that whatever happens tonight, to remember to be respectful and protected. I also told him that just because he's a teenage boy, he shouldn't feel pressured to move faster than he, or you, are ready to. And I told him to have respect for himself too, because even though he's not my kid, I think that he does matter."

Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead. "The 'you matter' speech dad? Really? Geez, I'm surprised you didn't give him pamphlets, condoms, and lube too!" Kurt was being sarcastic.

"Well, not the last thing." Burt was being serious.

"YOU GAVE HIM CONDOMS? No wonder he was so embarrassed." Kurt grabbed his overnight bag, "I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, dad"

With that he left the house. One thing was for sure, this would be an interesting night.

Kurt ran to the car. Once safely inside, he turned to Blaine. "I am so sorry about my dad. I can't believe he said what he said. I mean, really? He gave you the 'you matter' speech that he gave me! Oh, and condoms? That's just awkward!"

"Actually, it's just one condom….Kurt; I want you to know that my intentions for tonight aren't about sex. I just wanted to spend time with you without interruption. I would never pressure you into anything you aren't ready for. I love you, but more importantly, I respect you."

"Blaine? Are you finished? I never assumed anything about tonight, except that I'd be with you. My dad is just being, well, my dad! Besides," Kurt turned away from Blaine to wave goodbye to his dad, who was watching them from the window, "who says I'm not ready?"

Blaine went even redder as he backed out of the driveway and drove away from Kurt's house. The drive was fairly silent until Kurt plugged his iPod into Blaine's radio. They sang along to Bette Midler and Cher for the rest of the ride. Once at the hotel, the boys were hungry. Since Blaine was paying for the room and doing all the driving, Kurt insisted on buying them some room service. He made sure to include some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. After much silence, Blaine cleared his throat. "Did you really mean it when you said you were ready?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who seemed a little uncomfortable asking the question. Kurt shrugged, "we've done everything else."

"That's not a good reason…"

"Blaine, I love you. I trust you. I wouldn't want anyone else in the whole world to be my first. I want you to be my first and my last and my only. Even if it's not tonight, I know that I want it to be you."

"Now that is a very good reason! I love you too. And even if we don't do anything tonight, I want you to be my first as well." Blaine looked hesitant to continue, "But, if we do, I am NOT using the condom your dad gave me! That's just too weird!"

Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine toss said condom into the trash. "It's ok. I brought some from my stash in my room….just in case, you know." He was suddenly nervous. Not because he was scared of the idea of sex, or even about being with Blaine. He was nervous because he wasn't sure about tonight. It wasn't planned, there were no candles, romantic music, and Kurt was definitely not losing on his virginity on a night that his father knew about.

Blaine seemed nervous too, "well that's good….. So, in other news, wanna watch a movie? I brought my computer and a bunch of DVDs."

"Sure. Let's have a look" Kurt was happy for the change in subject. Blaine handed his laptop bag to Kurt as he dug through his duffle bag for his movies. Kurt opened up the laptop, it was still on, and Blaine's internet was still open. It took Kurt a moment to realize what he was looking at. "Blaine? You really need to password protect your computer. Oh, and also to remember to close out of your porn sites before letting your boyfriend anywhere near your internet!"

Blaine froze with a horrified look on his face. "Shit! Can we please pretend you never saw that?"

"No, no" Kurt said looking over the site, that apparently Blaine was subscribed to, "this is quite interesting."

"Are you seriously looking through it?"

"Yep. I think we should be able to share this kind of stuff with each other. We did just discuss sex. Come on, sit next to me. Let's look together." Kurt patted the area next to him on the bed.

Blaine was still in shock as he made his way next to Kurt, slowly. "Are you sure about this? I mean, from what you told me before about, um, porn… I just… Are you sure?"

"Oh hush! Now show me, what do you look at on here?" He slid the laptop in front of Blaine. Blaine nervously went to some of his saved photos. The first few were pretty tame, for porn that is, just generically attractive guys posing naked. As Blaine continued scrolling there was a lot more to the photos. Blaine blushed as Kurt's eyes went wide. The guys were in various positions, sometimes alone, sometimes not alone. There were photos with toys. Even one with, what Kurt could only describe as a novelty sized banana! Blaine reached the end of the photos and was shifting uncomfortably.

"So those were the photos… I, uh, look at. All that's left are some videos…."

"Well, let's get to it!" Kurt's voice came out as breathy and over eager. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on. Not just from the photos, but form Blaine's reaction. The thought of Blaine touching himself to this site, him getting off on it, was enough to make the blood in Kurt's body flow south. He watched Blaine intently as he queued up the first video. The 'actors', if that's what you want to call them, were extremely attractive, but the whole video was too cheesy and fake for Kurt. He laughed out hysterically. Soon enough, Blaine stopped the video and laughed too.

"Ok, that one is pretty bad but they're really hot!" He started the next one tentatively, avoiding eye contact. Kurt gasped. The scene opened on a man who looked like him, almost identical. The 'saved' date was from before they were dating. It was from around the time Kurt started at Dalton. The scene itself wasn't much. Just the look-a-like masturbating in front of a camera. Kurt side looked at Blaine, seeing him trying to discretely place a pillow over his lap as he stared at the screen. Blaine turned his head slightly and noticed he was being watched. "I think you see why I like this one…"

"Um, Blaine… if you need to … you know, take care of that, you can." Kurt pulled the pillow off Blaine's lap, staring down at the bulge straining against his jeans.

"Here? In front of you?"

"Pretend I'm not here, I wanna watch." Kurt whispered the second part. He wasn't sure if the quickening of his pulse was nerves or excitement. Or both?

Blaine broke their eye contact, turning back to the screen. With shaking hands he unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped his fly, and nudged the fabric down. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers, pulling them down as well. Blaine's cock sprung free. With a deep breath, he gripped the base and slowly stroked upwards. Het let out a moan in response to the much needed attention. His eyes stayed glued onto the video as he began to move his hand at a slow steady pace.

Kurt just sat quietly, watching Blaine. He couldn't believe how hot it was to see his boyfriend get himself off. Kurt's hand made its way to his lap. He palmed himself through his pants, his erection growing and straining against his zipper. He was almost regretting going commando, but how would he get in these tight pants if he had all that extra fabric? He undid his pants and reached in, gripping himself as he watched Blaine.

Blaine peaked over at Kurt with his hand down his pants. He turned his head completely to the beautiful boy next to him. Their eyes met and they both blushed, but their hands kept moving. Their rhythms synchronized. Blaine forgot about his computer as he leaned over to kiss Kurt. They pulled up on to their knees, each with a hand still stroking away. Kurt brought his free hand to Blaine's face, holding him in the kiss. Blaine's free hand was gripping the back of Kurt's hair, tugging a little every now and then.

Kurt pushed Blaine back on the bed, straddling his hips, never breaking the kiss. Their hands slipped out from in-between them as their cocks rested next to each other. Kurt shivered at the bare skin touching. This felt so much better than the first time they dry humped in his bedroom all those months ago. He grinded his hips down into Blaine's. Words couldn't describe the delicious sounds that came out of the smaller boy's mouth. Kurt kissed and licked his way down Blaine's jaw and neck. When he got to the space right above the collarbone, he sucked in the skin, biting lightly. Blaine moaned loudly as he reached down to grab Kurt's ass, increasing their speed and pressure.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's skin. Kurt felt himself nearing the edge. Just then one of Blaine's fingers slipped in-between his cheeks and pressed at his entrance. Kurt came hard, practically screaming Blaine's name. Blaine followed immediately after with a string of swears and words that Kurt doubted were English.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine. They stayed like that for a while before Kurt rolled next to him. They both had a beaming grin on their faces. "Time to get cleaned up, I think." Blaine waited for Kurt to respond. When he did, it was just a nod. "You first, Kurtsie!"

"Oh no Blainey Bear," Kurt fought back, grabbing Blaine's hand pulling him upright. "We're showering together!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Coming up- Shower shenanigans!<br>**

**Also, still taking prompts for "Glee What If..."s **

**Anyone going to Market Days in Chicago, IL August 13th and 14th? I am! Gonna see Darren in the flesh...all sweaty...**


	14. Dat Ass

**AN: ok, confession...i love me some shower loving! but this chapter turned into an ODE TO DAT ASS...oops. so forgive me for some of the end... i know very little about man butt...**

**WARNING: theres a peppering of rimming... (thats where my apologies lie... i'm not so into that, so i know very little about describing it...)**

**ALSO: i don't own Glee, its characters, or its actors. I just like to put them all in sexual situations**

* * *

><p>On the way into the bathroom, Kurt stripped the rest of his clothes off. Blaine, who had been following eagerly behind him, stopped in his tracks to take in this vision. His eyes glided over Kurt's toned calves and slender thighs. He focused on his ass for a moment. He had imagined it, felt it, held it, but never saw it. He was mesmerized by the pale white orbs, perfectly defined, soft curves. He tried to move his eyes up to Kurt's strong and sexy back, but his mind forced his vision back down. Flashes of all the things Blaine could do to that ass, came to mind.<p>

"What?" Blaine snapped back to reality when he looked and saw Kurt staring at him quizzically.

"Nothing," he really hoped he wasn't drooling, "it's just that you are beautiful Kurt! Every last inch of you!"

Blaine watched as Kurt began to blush, pink spreading from his face down his torso and to his perfect ass. Kurt reached over and started the shower, testing the temperature. "My toiletries! I can't use hotel shampoo!" Blaine watched Kurt saunter out into the main room, swinging his hips back and forth. Blaine stifled a moan. Kurt had to be teasing him with the way he wiggled his ass around and shook his hips. His hips! Blaine could stare at those hips until the day he died. Blaine started to feel very warm, realizing that he was still wearing most of his clothes. He quickly removes them tossing them somewhere out of sight. He took over Kurt's task of checking the water.

Kurt reentered the bathroom with his shower bag in hand. The first thing he sees is that Blaine's clothes were everywhere. Just as he was going to scold him for the mess, he sees it. Blaine's rear end. It was round and tan (how did he get tan there?) and Kurt just wanted to reach out and grab it. If there was ever a doubt of his homosexuality before, Kurt would prove he was gay by vocalizing how much he just wanted to bite down on one of Blaine's ass cheeks.

"Kurt? Are you staring at my ass?" Kurt's eyes snapped up to find that Blaine was looking at him over his shoulder.

"Can you blame me? It's perfect!" his voice was breathy.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about yours!" Before Kurt could respond, Blaine crossed the space between them and crashed their lips together. "Shower. Now!"

They stumbled backwards in to the hot steam. Blaine slid the sliding door shut only to immediately press Kurt up against it. He rolled his hips against Kurt's. Being teenage boys, they both were up and ready in a very short amount of time. They both let out a low moan. Kurt used his own hidden strength to push Blaine back against the opposite wall.

"How dare you hide that ass from me? It's just not fair!" he whispered in Blaine's ear as his hands glide down the shorter boy's back. Kurt cupped his hands on each cheek and began to massage and squeeze at the hot flesh. Blaine growled. Kurt giggled at the response as he reached back to grab his body wash. "looks like someone is getting a little too dirty."

Blaine's mind was mush. Between the sensation of having this unbelievably sexy boy against him, the hot water pulsing from the shower head, and the smell of Kurt's body wash being lathered on his torso, he was having a hard time keeping himself grounded. Kurt applied the lavender and rain scented wash down is chest and stomach. As Kurt's hands got lower, he slid them to Blaine's sides. His slender fingers dug into the jutting hip bones.

Kurt's hands continued down Blaine's thighs and claves. "Turn around, baby" Kurt's voice was lower than Blaine had ever heard before. He felt his dick twitch in excitement. Once he was facing the wall, Kurt's hands made their way back up to his ass, massaging the soupy gel into the skin, before continuing up his back. Once Kurt reached Blaine's shoulders, he pressed his body against Blaine's back. Being shorter than his boyfriend, Blaine felt Kurt's erection press against the very top of his ass crack. What he wouldn't give to be just a couple inches taller. Blaine rolled his hips back against Kurt behind him.

"No, no. first you need to wash my skin too." Kurt pulled back. Blaine turned and took in the vision before him. Kurt stood there; wet, pink, and hard as a rock. Blaine wanted to taste him more than anything but he was barred from this desire when Kurt handed him the body wash. Their eyes met. Kurt's were full of an innocence that was contradictory to the fact that they were naked in a shower, with erections. Blaine had to chuckle as he grabbed the bottle and began to lather up his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt leaned back against the shower door as he felt Blaine's hands mimic his rub down. That was until Blaine reached his hips. Blaine turned him around and began to kiss along his neck and back, all the while never moving his fingers from Kurt's hips. Kurt felt Blaine grind slightly against his ass. He let out a moan, which only encouraged Blaine to continue. He kissed down his back. Once Blaine reached Kurt's ass, he kissed around each cheek, nipping, biting, and licking at the skin. Kurt felt himself coming undone. Then he felt Blaine pull apart his cheeks and lick at his entrance. Kurt jumped out of his boyfriend's grasp. "What? I…did you….Blaine...What the hell?"

"Sorry! I just… I could help it. It will never happen again. I promise." Blaine wanted to punch himself for doing something so bold. Of course Kurt wouldn't like that. He was so beautiful, how could he be into something so dirty and messed up?

Kurt went back to Blaine's side of the shower, lifted his chin, and looked in to his eyes. "Actually… I kinda liked it. It just took me by surprise is all."

Blaine was stunned. A small smile appeared on his face as he motioned for Kurt to turn around again. He didn't waste any time, falling to his knees, spreading Kurt's legs apart, and grabbing his ass. He pulled the cheeks apart to reveal Kurt's puckered hole. Blaine darted his tongue out and licked the sensitive skin. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue pressed against him. Just then Blaine pressed past the tight entrance, probing Kurt with his tongue. Before he knew it, Kurt was reciprocating the penetration, fucking himself on Blaine's tongue. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to come now! He turned around, pulled Blaine to his feet, pinned him to the shower wall, and kissed him. Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's. Blaine rolled his in turn. Their lips never parted except for when one of them decided to bite and suck at the others neck.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come! Come with me!" Kurt was breathing heavy in to Blaine's ear. That was all the encouragement he needed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and Kurt grabbed his. They came hard, coating their stomachs in each other. They didn't move for a moment. Slowly Kurt led them back under the showerhead to wash off the mess. They exited the shower with wobbly legs, and dried each other off.

"Oy, I'm tired. You run me ragged Hummel." Blaine joked with a wink. They went back into the main room, foregoing their clothes, and crawled into the big warm bed. Kurt snuggled next to Blaine, resting his head on the shorter boy's chest. They cuddled as they fell asleep. "I love you Kurt. I really, really do." Blaine said as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too, Blaine. I always will." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's chin then fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: taking a small break from this story so i can work on my others (and a Ronmione fic too)<strong>


	15. Welcome Home Indeed

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but i was in Chicago at Market Days. I was part of a Flash Mob for Darren, I saw him live, and i got to meet him! My life is complete! ha! But here is chapter 15! some much needed angst and fluff after all that smut! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine...but i did get the best hug from Darren! I'll own that moment forever!**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the hotel windows. It was too bright. He moved to close the curtain, but Blaine just tightened his grip around him. That is when it all came back to him; he was in a hotel, In a bed, with Blaine, naked. If it weren't for the glare coming through the window, he would have nuzzled further into Blaine's side. He made to go close the curtain again, but Blaine wouldn't let go.<p>

"You're not going anywhere," a sleepy Blaine said in a voice that Kurt could only describe as 'beyond adorable'.

"Blaine, I have to close the curtain. It's fucking blinding in here!"

"Nope. I'm not letting go. I wanna keep you forever!" Kurt smiled. He loved it when Blaine was cuddly and cute. He ran his fingers across his defined chest and stomach. Blaine shivered under the gentle touch. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight, why?"

"We have to get up." Blaine said with a frown, "I told your dad I'd have you home for lunch. And with a three hour drive, that gives us less than an hour to get ready, checked out, and go."

"Less than an hour?" Kurt jumped up, running towards his overnight bag. He began pulling out various skin care and hair products. "It takes me an hour just to do my hair!"

Blaine just sat back, watching a completely naked Kurt rush around the room before shutting himself in the bathroom. He got up, threw on a clean shirt, pair of boxers and jeans, and slipped on his shoes. He figured if he could get them checked out and grab some breakfast, Kurt would have plenty of time to get ready. He returned forty-five minutes later with bagels and coffee. Kurt greeted him at the door fully dressed, hair looking perfect.

"How did you do that so fast?" Blaine stood there, staring at Kurt's perfection.

"I'm just that fabulous! Which one's mine?" Kurt eyed the coffees. Blaine handed him his breakfast without taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

During the drive back to Lima, Burt called inviting Blaine to the barbeque he was having for the family. Blaine was a tad apprehensive. The last time he spoke to Kurt's dad was extremely awkward. They walked in the front door and found Burt and Finn sitting on the couch, watching the game. "Dad we're home… and with virginities intact!" Kurt laughed as he headed up to his room to drop off his bag.

"Dude!" Finn covered his ears.

"Good to know." Burt said before turning his attention to Blaine, who was frozen from the shock of Kurt's boldness. "Hey kid! Relax, breathe, and sit. Kurt was just being a wise ass."

Blaine willed his legs to move as he sat himself stiffly on the chair adjacent to the couch. He tried to focus on the game but his mind kept wandering to Kurt. He thought about what they did do on their trip. Kurt found his porn, Kurt watched him masturbate, Kurt masturbated in front of him, they got each other off. Then what happened? They showered together and Blaine actually rimmed him! He couldn't believe himself. It all happened. It was all real.

"Damn! They lost again!" Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts by Burt's exclamation. "Better start cooking now." Burt got up and walked in to the kitchen.

Just then Kurt reappeared in the TV room. He sat down daintily on the armrest of the chair. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine looked over at Finn. "Alone?"

They walked up to Kurt's room and Blaine closed the door behind them, locking it. Before Kurt had a chance to question him, Blaine pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. He grinded his hips against his slightly taller boyfriend. Kurt gasped against Blaine's mouth when he felt how hard his boyfriend actually was. "Blaine." Kurt pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell is that about?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about last night and how amazing you look right now… I couldn't help it!" Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, nipping at the exposed skin.

"Blaine, my whole family is home!" Kurt held back a moan as Blaine found that area right where neck met shoulder.

"Your dad is grilling, Carole never interrupts, and Finn's hypnotized by the TV." Blaine says between kisses, "We have at least twenty minutes." His fingers played at Kurt's belt.

Kurt pushed him back, earning a whimper from Blaine. "Sorry, I just can't with all of them home. Sorry." With that, he unlocked the door and left the room. Blaine stood there, frozen with shock for the second time in under an hour. After a minute or two, Blaine had regained his composure and headed back downstairs. They spent the rest of the night in near silence. Everyone, even Finn, could sense the tension between the couple. When it came time for Blaine to leave, Kurt only gave him a hug goodbye. Blaine left feeling rejected.

Kurt and Blaine didn't speak much during the rest of their break. Kurt spent his time with Mercedes, Rachel, and the rest of the girls from New Directions. He even joined in on one of Finn's video game nights with the guys. But it was clear to anyone that his focus wasn't entirely on the present. He spent most of the time just staring longingly at his phone, sighing, or just staring off into the abyss. Mercedes tried to get him to just call Blaine but Kurt wouldn't listen. "It's his fault, he should call me!"

Blaine wasn't doing much better. He spent the rest of the week ignoring the guys' invitations to hang out. He even shut himself away from his sisters. He only left his room to use the bathroom and attempt to eat. Anna begged him to just call Kurt, but he wouldn't. "I don't even know what happened, he should call and explain."

On Monday, school started up again. Seeing each other was unavoidable. When Kurt was at his locker, Blaine cornered him. "What on earth did I do? Yes, I know I shouldn't have tried to make out with, and maybe dry hump, you while your family was home, but why are you acting like I set your house on fire?"

Kurt tried to muster up his best 'I'm pissed at you' face, but Blaine's teary eyes softened his glare. "Blaine, it's not that. It's just… you kinda attacked me. I love you, I do, and normally I wouldn't care if you just kissed me out of the blue; but for some reason it freaked me out. I told you I didn't want to with everyone home and you kept going. It was not ok!"

With that, Blaine broke down. "Kurt, I am so sorry! I promised myself I would never pressure you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable. I just… please forgive me! I am so, so, so sorry."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. "It's ok Blaine. To be perfectly honest, I was insanely miserable without you this week."

"Me too." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. "No more week long breaks. If you're mad at me, we talk it out immediately!"

"And if you're mad at me?"

"Impossible! You're too perfect!" With that Blaine stepped back, taking Kurt's hand in his, as they walked to their first class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also, there are only 3 or 4 more chapters of this left. the next chapter takes place a few weeks later... Mother's Day (May 8th)<br>**

**Also, i am making Chris' birthday Kurt's birthday... just saying (May 27th)**


	16. Mother's Day and Mid May

**AN: Ok, the beginning is the fluffiest/angstiest thing ever. It's Flangsty, i do say so myself. Yes i just made up a word. Deal!**

**but then it gets all cutesy at the end... trust me!**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew how to deal with today. Every year he would head to the graveyard, go to his mother's grave, and just talk to her. He would tell her about his year, what he was looking forward to, etc. It wasn't always so simple. The first few years after she passed, Kurt was a mess. His dad would have to basically force him to go. But as time went on, and as Kurt grew, it became the norm. It was a heartwarming tradition of his. He even found himself looking forward to their little talks.<p>

But this year was different. The was to be a second stop to make. It was Blaine's first Mother's Day since his mother's untimely death two months ago. Kurt found himself driving the three Anderson children to the cemetery early Sunday morning. He wanted to give Blaine and his sister's plenty of time to visit and still see his mom before dark. He parked just out of sight of the plot to give them privacy. They decided on their own to go separately.

Anna was first. She climbed out of the car slowly before looking over at Kurt. "Kurtsie? Will you go with me? You know what to …well, do."

"Oh, uhm, of course Anna Bear." Kurt looked at Blaine, who just simply gave a nod. He held Anna's hand as they walked over to Mrs. Anderson's headstone.

"I hope she likes my dress. I think she will." She said quietly as she played with the fabric of her pink and yellow sundress. When they stopped walking, Anna looked up at Kurt confusedly, "What do I do?"

"Just talk to her. Tell her anything you want."

Anna knit her brow in concentration until she thought of something. She went on for over twenty minutes about her friends, school, her music class, all the boys who had cooties, her Nana, and her siblings. She barely stopped to breathe. When she ran out of things to say, she took Kurt's hand and headed back to the car.

Katie was next. She also asked Kurt to accompany her. Katie was less hesitant than Anna. Maybe because she is emotionally stronger or maybe because she had time to think of something to say.

"Hey Mom. I miss you, we all do. I, uh, have good news, I got a boyfriend…sorta." She looked over at Kurt, "Don't tell Blaine!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kurt laughed. He was surprised at how well the girls were keeping it together. But it was Blaine he was really concerned for. Blaine was much more sensitive than the girls.

After Katie gushed over her new boyfriend, they headed back to the car. Kurt didn't even need to be asked, as he took Blaine's hand and led him to his mother's grave. When they got there, Kurt went to stand back like he had done with the girls, but Blaine held him hand tight. Blaine fell to his knees, his head down, and he began to shake sporadically. He was crying. "Kurt I can't do this! I just can't!" With that he got up and ran back to the car, leaving Kurt behind. He was worried for his boyfriend. This was therapeutic, but there wasn't a chance of convincing Blaine that now. He walked back to the car, started it, and started to drive the cemetery where his mother was buried.

The drive was silent. When the reached their destination, Kurt got out of the car. "Blaine, come with me." Blaine reluctantly got out, took Kurt's hand, and walked over with him.

"Happy Mother's day, Mom. I brought someone with me this year. I know this is usually just for us but, I'd like you to meet Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt pulled Blaine forward. "Say 'hi' Blaine."

"Uhm, hi?... Kurt this is weird." Blaine looked uncomfortable.

Kurt waved him off. "Let see, where to start?" Kurt talked about Karofsky, meeting Blaine, switching out of McKinley, The Warblers, Finn, Carole, and his dad. All the while, Blaine just watched him. He was so animated, like he was talking to someone who was actually there. Eventually Katie and Anna got bored waiting in the car and joined them. Kurt introduced them. Anna even waved to the grave. Blaine had to wonder how this was all so easy for them. How can they just talk to someone who isn't there? Someone who can't even hear them?

While they walked back to the car, Blaine had to ask, "How do you do that? You don't even believe in God or Heaven or anything like that. How is this helpful?"

"I don't know? It just is nice. It makes me feel like she's still around for me to talk to. It's comforting, I guess." With that, they drove back to Blaine's house. It was weird calling their Nana's house, 'home' but it was getting easier with time. Kurt let the girls run inside before turning to Blaine, "I love you. And just going with us today is a really big step. Thank you for allowing me to be there too."

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's. "I love you too. I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I'm just not ready…" He tilted his head and kissed Kurt softly on the lips before heading inside.

Over the next week, Blaine and Kurt barely saw each other outside of school. Burt needed a lot of extra help in the office at the shop and Blaine was busy with something. Kurt assumed that he had been making several trips to the cemetery in attempt to talk to his mom, but he couldn't be sure. Before either of them knew it, it was May 23rd. Two major events were happening that week. Kurt's 17th birthday and Dalton Prom.

Prom at Dalton was extremely different to any other schools'. It was more like a party to kick off Cram Week. The students all piled into the school with food, music, pizza, dancing, movies, etc. Each classroom had different things to do. Then after everyone was partied out, they all stayed the night within the school's hallowed halls. There weren't dates, formal clothes, or cheesy photos; unless you wanted cheesy photos. Every year, someone sneaks alcohol in and really gets the party started. The chaperones stayed at the entrances and exits of the school to make sure no one who isn't a student enters. Other than that, they stayed away from the chaos.

Blaine was happy that Dalton Prom was so low key because it gave him plenty of time to plan something for Kurt's birthday. While Kurt was in the shower, alone this time; he stole Mercedes' number out of his phone. "Hey Mercedes. It's Blaine."

"Oh, hey Blainey Bear! What's up, sweets?" Blaine couldn't believe he told her about that nickname.

"Kurt's birthday is coming up. You don't have anything planned do you?"

"Not yet, we were actually waiting for you on that one. Didn't know if you wanted him to yourself or anything."

"No, no. I get him all the time. Besides it's his birthday. We should all be with him. I already talked to Finn and his dad. I have a plan." Blaine told his plan to Mercedes and asked her to spread the word to the rest of the group. He hung up in just enough time before Kurt walked into the room in just his towel. Blaine thanked whoever was listening that they were alone in the house.

"Blaine, if you're gonna stare, you might as well just come over here and ravish me like you want to!" Blaine let out a laugh and approached Kurt.

"Well, first things first. This towel? It's got to go!" Blaine pulled the towel off with ease. Kurt shivered at the draft. "Secondly, this skin, too untouched!" He kissed along Kurt's neck and collar. Kurt let out soft moans as he tugged at Blaine's shirt.

"Too many layers…" Blaine pulled back, stripped off his shirt and pants. "Free balling Blaine? Really?"

Blaine shrugged and returned to Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned against his closet door and Blaine pressed against him. Their lips met and they kissed hungrily. Instincts kicked in and Kurt's hips rolled against Blaine's. They both moaned into the kiss. The bare skin on bare skin was making Kurt's head swirl.

All of a sudden, they heard the front door of the house slam shut. "Kurt, I'm home. And Blaine better be at arm's length!" The boys had never gotten dressed faster. Blaine sat himself at Kurt's desk while Kurt went into the bathroom to style his hair. They tried to look as calm and natural as they could, both willing their erections to subside before Burt made it upstairs. When he did he looked in and saw Blaine sitting at the desk, flipping through a magazine. "Where's my kid?"

"Fixing his hair in the bathroom. Forbid it look the same as it did all day." Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I heard that!" Kurt yelled from the bathroom. "My hair from earlier looks fine with the uniform, but I have my style clothes on, so my hair must change accordingly."

"Well," Burt looked suspiciously between Blaine and the closed bathroom door, "I brought some Chinese food home for dinner. Blaine, you're more than welcome to stay." With that he left, leaving the door open behind him. Once the coast was clear, Blaine burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kurt walked out of the bathroom, glaring at his goofball boyfriend. "If we got caught, he would have murdered you!"

"Oh come on. It's all good." Blaine snaked his arms around his perfect boyfriend, "Let's go eat and then watch a movie or something."

Kurt kissed the tip of his nose before slipping out of his grasp. "RACE YOU!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made Kurt's birthday the same as Chris Colfer's ... it's just easier that way. and yes, i realized i made him 16 years old and that he shouldnt be driving people around... just use suspension of reality or something ok... he just needs to be 17 years old on this birthday, trust me. it will all make sense in the next chapter.<br>**

**Also, there are only two more chapters after this. The Birthday/Dalton Prom chapter and the Cram Week/End of school year chapter. But don't worry my BBs, there will be an Epilogue of what happened over the summer. And i am 99% on a sequel for their senior year.**


	17. Birthday Wishes and Dalton Prom

**AN: I don't own glee or any of it's character's. If i did, it's be all sex all the time...just sayin'**

**The two songs are "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison and "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everything is all set, right?"<p>

"Yes! Blaine, just be here at four exactly." Rachel hung up on him before Blaine could respond.

Blaine paced the room. Why was he nervous, he'd given Kurt plenty of gifts before? He smiled thinking about the Versace scarves and jacket he had given Kurt for Christmas. But those gifts were either given as a friend or just small tokens of affection. Kurt's birthday was the first time he'd be presenting a boyfriend gift. It had to be perfect. He couldn't think about the gift right now though, he had to get Kurt to Rachel's by four and it was almost three thirty.

"Blaine, if you keep walking in that circle, you'll dig a ditch in my family room!" Burt stared at Blaine from the doorway. "Just relax, he doesn't expect a thing."

With that Kurt came bounding down the stairs before throwing himself in Blaine's arms. "I love my birthday!" He was wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans paired with a grey button down. The outfit was his gift he received from Carole that morning. Around his wrist was the strap from the new digital camera Finn gave him. Kurt leaned them back to snap a few photos.

"Kurt we have to get going. We still have to pick up Mercedes and Rachel before the movie."

Kurt looked lovingly at Blaine. He was so relieved when his boyfriend suggested his two best friends join them on his birthday date. As they walked out the front door, Kurt thanked his parents once again for their gifts. He really appreciated Burt's, a new car stereo and no curfew for the night. He told Carole to thank Finn for him. Where did that boy run off to?

"Hey don't get too excited, you still haven't gotten my gifts." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before having him climb into the passenger seat.

"Gifts? Plural? You didn't need to get me anything. Being with you today is more than enough."

"Nonsense. Birthdays are important. I get to spoil my boyfriend in front of his friends until they are so jealous that they don't have someone like me in their lives!"

"Really modest, Blaine." They fell into a comfortable silence before reaching Rachel's house. Blaine stopped the car, climbed out, and moved around to open Kurt's door. "Always the gentleman."

"I try. Come on let's go get the girls." They walked up Rachel's steps and were greeted by one of her dads. Kurt remembered the last time he was there. How Rachel's dads gushed over him, telling him about the amazing life Kurt would one day have. He was nervous to see what their reactions to Blaine would be.

"KURT! Happy Birthday! Oh, and this must be the boyfriend. Blaine? Cute couple! Very cute." Kurt shook his head at Mr. Berry, almost embarrassed for him. "The girls are down stairs. Go right ahead."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. That was strange. Why did he have to go downstairs to get them? Couldn't they just come up so they could go to their movie? Blaine pulled Kurt to the basement stairs, practically pushing him down them. "Come on Kurt, let's go." Blaine was almost yelling. Strange.

Once halfway down the stairs, he froze when he saw every member of New Directions and The Warblers looking up at him. "SURPRISE!" Before he could react he felt Blaine hug him and shake him with excitement.

"Gift number one, Hummel!" Blaine laughed, then led them down the rest of the stairs to their friends.

The party went well. Kurt's new outfit, camera, and lack of curfew all making some form of sense now. He had a blast watching the Dalton boys try and comprehend the insanity that was Santana and Brittany. He got amazing gifts from the two groups of singers. Although he did not appreciate one gift in particular.

"SANTANA! Why in the hell would you give me this?" Kurt looked into the gift bag with a horrified look. Blaine peeked over his shoulder to sneak a look at the gift. His eyes went wide and his cheeks went pink when he saw a large, and extremely life like, dildo resting between layered tissue paper.

"Just thought I'd help you prepare your ass for a Blaine-vasion!" Santana gave wink at a now fully red Blaine. Everyone else looked at the exchange uncomfortably, quickly figuring out exactly what Santana's gift was.

"For your information, which my sex life is none of, I don't want some cheap plastic imitation when I have the real thing. And besides what makes you so sure it wouldn't be a Kurt-vasion?" Kurt was getting mad, but he was satisfied with telling off the brass Latina. The other party guests sat there gapping. Santana, on the other hand, only laughed and playfully punched both of the boys in the arm. No harm was done.

Blaine took the opportunity to give Kurt his second gift of the night. The 'I'm gonna make Kurt want to show off how awesome his boyfriend is" gift. "Are you ready for gift two?"

Kurt regressed to a small child as he excitedly held his hands out. Blaine laughed as he placed a small wrapped box in the awaiting hands. Kurt tore the paper off and opened the box's cover. Inside was a small key. "Uhm, Blaine… what does this go to?" Before anyone could react, Blaine pointed to a large trunk hidden behind Rachel's couch. Kurt really wondered how Blaine pulled this all off. As he went to unlock the trunk, he felt everyone's eyes on him. "Blaine… you got me linens?"

"No Kurt, I got you French Silk bedding." Blaine was beaming, Kurt was completely oblivious to the biggest part of the gift. Gift three was going to blow him away.

"Uhm, thank you." Kurt went over to Blaine and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love it."

"I love you."

The party winded down around ten and everyone started to head home. It was, after all, a school night. The other party guests walked down the street to the Stop and Shop where their cars were hidden, as Kurt climbed into Blaine's car. "Blaine? Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but linens? Really?" Kurt turned to watch Blaine toss the trunk in the backseat before climbing in to the driver's seat.

"It will all make sense once you get gift three! Trust me!" Blaine winked as he started the car and drove off.

The pulled in to the parking lot of the Lima Elementary School playground. Hand in hand, they made their way to the swing set. Blaine sat down, pulling Kurt on to his lap, and began to sway slowly. He pulled a small object out of his jacket pocket. It was his iPod. He placed one of the ear buds in Kurt's ear and the other in his own. Jazz music began to flood Kurt's brain while Blaine hummed along.

"Do you get it yet?" Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt. "Do you know what your big gift is?"

"Not even a little bit." Kurt was slightly annoyed. He hated that Blaine was teasing him with some big present that just never seemed to exhibit itself.

"Ok then," Blaine handed him a small envelope, "think about it. Green, purple, and gold French Silk, Jazz music, we had a jambalaya dish at your party… anything?" Kurt opened the envelope and saw a plane ticket.

"New Orleans?"

"Yea, my Nana, me and the girls are going this summer and you were invited to join us. I already asked your dad and he said yes, probably because it is a family trip. So I thought I'd give you vague clues before I told you about the trip. That is if you want to go."

Kurt kissed Blaine with force. "of course I want to go! It sounds like so much fun! And I love your family." Kurt then hopped off Blaine's lap and hurried toward the car.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna thank you properly, just not in so public of a place!" Blaine growled at the implication in Kurt's voice before he ran to catch up with him.

The next couple days were a blur of excited phone calls to Mercedes and Rachel and heated lectures from Burt about being far away from home with Blaine's family. Before he knew it, it was Saturday and Kurt was packing his overnight bag for the Dalton Prom. This was one of the few Dalton occasions Kurt got to wear his own clothes. Even though it wasn't a formal dance and more like a school wide party, Kurt wanted to look fantastic. Around noon, Blaine arrived to pick him up.

"So how nervous should I be?" Kurt asked once they were safely in the car. "You told me about the alcohol and lack of supervision, but how bad is it really?"

"Well it's really just a bunch of guys hanging out. For the gay guys it's about hooking up or being with your boyfriend, if he goes to Dalton." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand at that point. "Although with all the alcohol, some of the lines of sexuality get blurred." Blaine laughed over some unspoken memory. Kurt decided that he didn't even want to know.

When they entered the school, Nick ran over to them in haste. "You guys are late. A karaoke battle has already been initiated! We need our two best Juniors to go show the Seniors up! The Freshies and Sophs don't have a chance!"

Kurt and Blaine were shuffled in to Warbler practice room where the karaoke machine was set up. Wes was at the mike belting out some Ozzy Osborne song. It was almost unfair for anyone not in the Warblers to try and compete. "Wanna do a duet or solo?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"As much as I love our voices together, Blaine, I kind of want to sing on my own." Kurt flipped through the song choices, thoroughly appalled by the lack of variety.

"Well I already know what I'm singing then." He kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek before heading over to The teacher who was running the machine. Once Wes finished, Blaine took th mike and locked eyes with Kurt. "This is for my boyfriend!"

The music started and Kurt recognized it immediately.

**You know I never**

**I never seen you look so good**

**You never act the way you should**

**But I like it**

**And I know you like it too**

**The way that I want you**

**I gotta have you**

**Oh yes, I do**

**You know I never**

**I never ever stay out late**

**You know that I can hardly wait**

**Just to see you**

**And I know you cannot wait**

**Wait to see me too**

**I gotta touch you**

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**behind the bushes**

**until I'm screamin' for more**

**Down the basement**

**lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

**You know I call you**

**I call you on the telephone**

**I'm only hoping that you're home**

**So I can hear you**

**When you say those words to me**

**And whisper so softly**

**I gotta hear you**

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**behind the bushes**

**until I'm screamin' for more**

**Down the basement**

**lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

Kurt stared in shock. Did Blaine just really sing about that? In front of everyone? To him? And what was that he was doing to the mike stand? It almost looked phallic. Blaine made his way back to Kurt, pausing every so often to receive a high five or knowing elbow from one of the guys. Kurt avoided eye contact with anyone in particular. That was until Blaine reached him. Kurt glared, "Fine. Two can play at that game Blainey Bear!" Kurt made sure to say the nickname loud enough for others to hear as he made his way to the mike.

Blaine stood back nervously. If that evil glint in Kurt's eye was any indication, this was about to be some cruel and embarrassing punishment. Once at the mike, Kurt tapped it twice, "For those of you who don't know, Blaine is my boyfriend and this is for his entertainment." Kurt finished with a wink before turning his back to the crowd, mike in hand. As the music began to play Kurt swayed his hips in time. Blaine froze. He knew exactly what he was about to sing.

**So hot**

**Out the box**

**Can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up,**

**Heat it up**

**I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit**

**Are you with it?**

**Baby, don't be afraid**

**I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby**

**Let's go**

**It's my show**

**Baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz**

**That I'm gonna display**

**I told ya**

**I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

All eyes were on Blaine, who just stood there slack-jawed. He could not believe the boldness coming from Kurt. Blaine knew that this song was just going to leave him a situation.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for you entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**It's alright**

**You'll be fine**

**Baby, I'm in control**

**Take the pain**

**Take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes**

**Not your mind**

**Let me into your soul**

**I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for you entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh oh... mmmm**

**Entertainment...**

**Oh oh... Oh entertainment...**

**I'm here for your entertainment...**

**Oooohhh...**

**Do you like what you see?**

Blaine gave a small nod.

**Wooooaaaahhhh...**

**Let me entertain 'ya tell you screeaaam**

The sound Kurt made vibrated from his vocal chords and straight to Blaine's pants.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for you entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)**

**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt gave a small curtsey. How did he just turn back into that sweet innocent after singing a song like that? Blaine was baffled. Baffled and incredibly turned on. Before Kurt could speak, Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. They headed to a classroom Blaine knew would be deserted. Once inside, Blaine pinned Kurt against the door. "So what did you think of my song?"

Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's. "What do you think I think?" He kissed Kurt roughly. He continued to grind his hips against Kurt's as their hands explored each other's bodies. Kurt let out a low moan.

"Blaine! Kurt! Where are you guys?" Both Blaine and Kurt groaned at the sound of David's voice. They collected themselves and tried to calm down before leaving the classroom. "Oh there you are. Why were you in that room?... Oh! Were you guys, uhm, you know, I can come back later. Or you can come find me, if you guys wanna go back-"

"What is it David?" Kurt was agitated. Blaine just found it incredibly sexy.

"It's just, dinner's ready." David left without making eye contact.

"Dinner? At three in the afternoon?" Kurt turned to Blaine confused.

"The food gets put out early. Basically after six, the only food is snakes and junk. Sucks to be a heath nut tonight."

"I can indulge for one night. But I am starving. Let's go eat, and then get back to what we were doing."

After everyone ate, they headed to the Math Wing. It was the least monitored wing of the whole party. The boys played Wii Sports, rocked out to music, and talked excitedly. Kurt heard a clinking behind him. He turned around to see David, Jeff, and Nick unloading various bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Yes! The real party is starting" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward what now became the drink table. "Uhm, wait, do you not want to drink?" Blaine looked hesitant.

"Well, the last time I drank I threw up all over my guidance counselor, but I think I'll be ok as long as it's nothing too potent." Kurt said calmly, even though he just became suddenly nervous. Blaine and him drunk together. This could only end in a fight or naked… or both. Blaine returned holding a cup and a small bottle. He handed the bottle to Kurt.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade. It tastes really good but isn't straight up booze." Kurt sipped it. Not too bad. He looked at Blaine, who was practically draining his cup.

"What are you drinking?"

"Vodka and Cranberry. There's also some lemon in it. Here try." Kurt took the cup and sipped it contents. The vodka burned his throat.

"Uhm, I think I'll stick to these." Kurt returned to nursing his drink. After two hours, everyone who was drinking was starting to show their drunk selves. Flint already had to pry Jeff and Nick's faces apart reminding them that they were straight and both had girlfriends. Thad was wearing his shirt wrapped around his head like a turban. Trent, David, and Wes were attempting karaoke but mumbling most of the words. Kurt and Blaine found a secluded corner to make out in. It was getting intense. When Kurt let out a moan, Jaymes headed over and informed them to find someplace more private. In a rush, they headed to the empty part of the building. Blaine almost pulled Kurt into the locker room, "no locker rooms. Bad memories."

"Right. How about in here?" Blaine led him into one of the health class rooms. He pressed Kurt against the door while he explored his neck, licking, sucking, and biting his way down. Kurt let out small whimpers. When Blaine made it to the area right above his collarbone, he let out a low moan. "Kurt, I want you. I want to make you feel good. I want to fuck you."

"Yes!" Kurt gasped, unable to form any more words than that.

"Yes what?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He could hear the smirk on his face.

"Fuck me Blaine. Just fuck me!" Kurt locked eyes with Blaine. They both felt suddenly sober as the reality of the moment sunk in. "I love you, I want you. Please."

"Are you sure? I mean really sure?" Blaine's voice waivered. He was nervous.

"Yes. I'm ready. I have been since the hotel room, back in April." Blaine kissed Kurt, trying to show every ounce of love with just that one kiss. He wanted Kurt to know that this wasn't the alcohol talking, that Blaine really did want him, all of him. When they pulled apart, out of breath, Blaine took his hands.

"I think I picked the right room." Blaine said as he dug through the desk. They were in Mrs. River's classroom. She was a new age style teacher. She knew that teenagers had sex, so she kept a supply of condoms, lube, and other things in her desk in case her students need something. Blaine pulled out the small bottle and a condom. He then led Kurt over to one of the tables. It was sturdy, so they both climbed up on it.

Blaine returned to kissing his beautiful boyfriend. He began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, making sure to kiss lightly along all the newly exposed skin. He slipped the fabric over his shoulders. Kurt then pulled Blaine's t-shirt over his head before pulling him in for another kiss. To stop his hands from shaking, he tangled them into Blaine's hair. He was nervous. He had every right to be. Yes, they have seen each other naked. Yes, they had been in sexual and intimate situations. But this was different. Sex, actual sex, was the ultimate intimacy. Kurt was ready, but he was nervous. Just as Blaine was about to undo his button on his pants, the nerves took over and Kurt felt his stomach do flips.

"Blaine, let me up! I don't feel good." With that Kurt push Blaine away, leapt off the table, and ran out of the room. Blaine followed after him, into one of the bathrooms. He found Kurt in one of the stalls, cowering on the floor as he flushed the toilet. Once he saw Blaine, Kurt burst in to tears. "I really am ready, it's just I don't know. Figures, I finally want to have sex and then I go a vomit!"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around him. He lightly stroked his hair and reassured him, "It's ok. It's a nerve wracking thing and it probably didn't help that we were drinking. Come on. Let's go get you a change of clothes, brush your teeth, then if you want I can call your dad to pick you up. I don't think I should drive for a while."

"No, no. I wanna stay. I think it's out of my system."

"ok." Blaine stood up to go retrieve Kurt's things. "Oh, and Kurt? There's plenty of time for sex. I don't care when it happens for us. I just want it to be together, forever. I want you forever. I really do love you."

"I know. I love you too. More than I ever thought I could." With that Blaine left to get Kurt's bag. He really didn't feel to upset about their failed attempt because honestly, Blaine wasn't ready. There was something he was hiding from Kurt and it would make sex with Kurt damn near impossible if he didn't tell him. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a troll, i know! The Klex (Klaine Sex) is put off again! But what is Blaine's big secret? Will it ruin Klaine for good? What about the New Orleans trip. Will Timmy ever get out of that well?... oops wrong show! <strong>

**It's weird, there is only one more chapter left of this story (and maybe an epologue) and i almost feel sad. I am, however, doing a sequel! The boys' senior year. More on that later though. **

**Thank you for all the support. Please keep reviewing. I try and reply to them all and answer all questions and concerns as best i can.**


	18. The Secrets Out

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Finally, Blaine's secret is revealed! **

**Also, i split this chapter in half! So there is one more after this! YAY! MORE KLAINE!**

**Ok. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Dad? Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure, kiddo." Burt lowered his paper and looked at his son. Kurt was shifting uncomfortably on his feet and wringing his hands together.

"Remember when you gave me the talk and you said that guys want it all the time?" Burt nodded, wondering where this was going. "What if a guy _doesn't_ want it, at all? Even if the other person loves them and _tries_ not to pressure them, but kind of is because of how bad they want it."

"Is Blaine pressuring you in to sex?" Burt's voice and body began to rise. "You can say 'no', Kurt! There is no shame in it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to have a little talk with your boyfriend!"

"No dad. It's actually the opposite." Burt stopped in his tracks and turned towards Kurt. "Blaine's the one who doesn't want to, and I… you know, this is too awkward! I'll talk to Finn about it."

"No you don't. I said you could come to me with any questions, and this is a question." Burt sat back down, trying to stay calm. "Kurt, if Blaine's not ready, then you'll have to wait. Sex is a very serious thing and if you have it before you're ready, it will haunt you the rest of your life. You can't take it back. You really need to sit down with him and discuss this."

"But that's just it. We have talked about it. When we went to the hotel for spring break. And at the Dalton Prom, things escalated, but I got sick and you came and picked me up." It was four days ago that Kurt was hugging the toilet in the Dalton Health wing, throwing up a variety of mixed drinks and junk food. An hour later, Burt showed up to take Kurt and Blaine, who didn't want to stay without Kurt, home. Kurt told the truth about the drinking and Burt let Blaine spend the night so not to get in trouble with his Nana. After that, Blaine became really distant.

"Well, it's a good thing you can't hold your liquor then!" Burt laughed. Kurt tried to laugh, but he was too upset. "Look kiddo, you still need to just ask Blaine what changed his mind. Communication is important."

"I tried, but he kept saying 'don't worry about it' whenever I asked. But the more he says it the more I worry. And now he's gone from avoiding the subject to completely avoiding me. Dad, what if it's not the sex he's having second thoughts about? What if it's me? What if he wants to break up with me?" Kurt started crying then. Burt pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair.

"I highly doubt that is the issue. I'm sure he's just freaking out over Cram Week and doesn't want to displace his stress on you."

"You really think so?"

"I do." Burt averted his son's gaze. The fact of the matter was, he didn't know why Blaine was acting this way. But he sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Burt wouldn't have to wait long before that confrontation happened. The next day, while at the shop, Blaine came to him. "Burt? I know you're busy, but can I talk to you, about Kurt? I brought a bargaining tool." Blaine held up a McDonalds bag, Burt could smell the French fries from underneath the car hood.<p>

"Fine kid. Let's go to my office." Burt wondered if all parents had to hear this much about their kids relationships. "Sit down."

Blaine sat and then emptied the contents of the bag onto Burt's desk. He handed one order of fries to Burt and kept one for himself. He placed a handful of ketchup packets between them. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You know Kurt will kill you if he finds out you're giving me this greese, but thanks."

Blaine laughed quietly, "I think I can handle Kurt."

"Ok kid. Cut the crap. Why are you avoiding Kurt? Is it the sex thing?" The air became thicker as the tension rose.

"He told you that…" Blaine crumbled into his seat, tears started to form in his eyes, "I lied to Kurt. And to you." Burt didn't speak, he just waited for Blaine to explain. "When you first sat me down and gave me the 'Dad to Boyfriend' talk, you asked if I was a… a virgin. I lied. And then when Kurt and I talked about being ready, I kept lying. I'm a liar! How could I let Kurt give me something so important if I can't even be honest with him. If I tell him now, it will crush him. I just know it. He'll leave me. I can't let that happen!"

"Look Blaine, Kurt is stressing himself out over you avoiding him. He's worried that you're having second thoughts about your relationship. I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave him. Talk to him. Even if it's difficult, tell him the truth, explain yourself. If I know my son, and I think I do, he'll listen. The boy loves you and I can tell you love him. Don't let this ruin you guys. I want you two to work. Being with you has made my son the happiest he has been in years, and I love seeing him happy. So please for his, yours, and my sake; talk to him about this."

"You're right. I'll talk to him. Tomorrow…tonight." Blaine said quietly. The two sat quietly while they finished their food. Blaine took the evidence with him, to help Burt avoid Kurt's wrath. Before leaving the shop, Blaine turned to Burt, "Thank you Burt. I never really had a parental figure to talk about this stuff with, especially now that my mom… died. Kurt is really lucky to have you. I've always envied him for that."

Burt fought back the watering of his eyes. "Anytime kid." And with that, Blaine left.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had spent most of the day crying and he was just tired of all of the emotions. His dad was at the shop and Carole went with Finn to New York for Nationals. He couldn't even call Mercedes, Rachel, or Santana for a cheer up. He gave up on studying hours ago. With a sigh, he settled on reorganizing his closet. It was then he heard his phone ring, notifying him that he had a text message. The screen read 'BlaineyBear'. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the text.<p>

'_Outside. I'm sorry for being weird. Let me explain? Go for a walk?'_

Kurt typed out a quick '_sure. Be right down_' before slipping on his shoes. He checked his hair quickly in the mirror and went down to meet Blaine. When he opened the door, Blaine was standing at the end of his driveway, staring at his feet. Kurt walked over to him. "Shall we?"

They began to walk. It was a minute or two before anyone spoke. "Kurt, I lied to you." Kurt stopped short and turned to Blaine. He looked a mixture of angry, confused, and hurt. "It's kind of a big deal, and I wouldn't feel right about taking the next step in our relationship knowing that there's this big secret I'm keeping from you."

_He cheated! This is why he's being so distant. There's someone else! _Kurt's mind was racing. "What's the secret?" He whispered. If there was a gust of wind or a bird flying by, you wouldn't have heard him.

"I'm not a virgin." Blaine tried to read Kurt's face but he couldn't decipher the vast array of emotions he was expressing. "It was before we started dating. On Valentine's. After Jeremiah rejected me, I felt like crap. I felt like no guy would want me. I went to a party with David at his older brother's apartment. I got a little drunk and there was this guy there. One thing led to another and I had sex with him. The whole next day, I felt worse than ever. All I could think of was how mad I was at myself. I was mad that I threw away something so special, I was mad that Jeremiah rejected me, and I all I could think of was weather to tell you. You were kind of the only person I could talk to about it. But I didn't because I didn't want you to think less of me. I really wanted you to think only good things about me. I could give to craps what anyone else thinks, but your opinion meant, and means, the world to me. That's how I knew i felt stronger than friendship for you. I was always attracted to you, because you're beautiful, but that was when I realized I was falling for you."

Kurt just stood there quietly and let Blaine continue to ramble.

"I didn't want you to hate me, or think I was being slutty or foolish. So I kept it to myself. And then we started dating and your dad asked if I was a virgin. I still didn't want you to know, so I lied. And then in April, when we talked about it, I should have told you, but I couldn't. I want to be with Kurt. I want it more than I can say, but I'd understand if you think differently of me. It'd be selfish of me to ask you to give up your virginity to someone who lied about theirs."

Blaine turned to walk away, but Kurt caught his arm. Without speaking, he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet. After pulling away, Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes, "Blaine Anderson. Don't you realize by now that I am head over heels in love with you? I am fully aware that you aren't perfect. I'd never ask you to be. You're goofy, dorky, excitable, and adorable. You're also passionate, smart, talented, beautiful inside and out, and you caring. You showed me that I can be proud and out and find love. I don't want you to ever feel like I could think anything less of you than that. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. So you made one mistake. You're a teenager, we screw up. It's part of life. It's ok to share these things with me. I'll always love you, no matter what." Kurt kissed his forehead. "I just have one question though."

"What is it?" Blaine said nervously.

"Did you top or bottom?" Blaine met Kurt's eyes. They both broke out into laughter. Blaine missed this, laughing with Kurt.

"Uhm, I bottomed." Blaine said between fits of giggles.

"Good. We'll just do the opposite. That way it's still new for both of us." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they started the walk back to Kurt's house. Blaine couldn't help but blush. How was Kurt so calm about all of this? Kurt was the one who was initially so against anything sexual and here he was delegating who would top and bottom. Blaine looked at Kurt's profile. He knew that he wanted to see that face every day for the rest of his life. He didn't care that he was only 17, he was in love with Kurt and nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>The boys had barely made it back to Kurt's before they attached themselves. Their kissing was hurried and rough. Somehow they made it upstairs and into Kurt's room, closing and locking the door behind them. Kurt pulled Blaine by his tee-shirt towards the bed. He just had to wear that tight black tee with form fitting dark wash jeans, didn't he? Blaine kicked his shoes off before climbing in to the bed with Kurt. He held himself up on his forearms while he continued to kiss the beautiful boy beneath him.<p>

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing along Kurt's neck, collar, and chest as more and more skin became exposed. Kurt clawed at Blaine's shirt. Understanding, Blaine pulled back and removed his own shirt as well. As he lowered himself back to Kurt's lips, he was grabbed and flipped onto his back.

"Pinned you." Kurt laughed as he kissed, licked, nipped at Blaine's neck, shoulders and chest. Blaine let out a soft moan when Kurt's tongue reached his right nipple. He sucked the tender flesh in to his mouth, rolling his tongue around. He then moved over to the left side, repeating his actions. Kurt let his tongue trail down Blaine's abs, stopping briefly to circle his belly button, then continuing to the waistband of Blaine's jeans. Kurt was using his hands to hold himself up, so instead he wrapped his lips around the button of Blaine's fly. Using only his teeth, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Blaine watched Kurt unblinkingly. _Did he just use his teeth?_ Blaine pulled Kurt back up to eye level. He kissed him, taking his bottom lip and biting down lightly. Kurt let out a shaky moan, rocking his hips against Blaine.

"Pants off, Hummel!" Blaine's voice was rough and low. His eyes were dark with lust, but still sparkling with love. Kurt obliged, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them, along with his boxer briefs, down his legs and off. He then hooked his fingers in to Blaine's waistband.

"Yours too, Anderson." Kurt pulled off the remainder of Blaine's clothing. He glided his hands lightly up Blaine's legs as he made his way back up his body. Blaine shivered under the light touch. The boys kept theirs eyes lock on each other's. Kurt stopped just below Blaine's pelvis. He began to massage the muscles of his thighs, paying close attention to the area where leg met hip. Kurt kissed along Blaine's hipbones. Light and feathery kisses. He made his way to Blaine's penis. He licked a straight line up the shaft, stopping just under the head. He kissed softly at the head before taking it into his lips. He swirled his tongue around, then began to lower his head. Blaine instinctively bucked his hips in to Kurt's mouth and Kurt let him, taking him deep down his throat. Kurt relaxed his throat muscles. When Blaine hit the back, Kurt moaned and hummed around him. Blaine reached a hand in to Kurt's hair, pulling him back a little bit.

"Ok, if you keep that up, this is gonna end before the best part." Blaine's voice was raspy. Kurt found it to be the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He moved his body back up, so their chests were touching. Blaine pressed their lips together. Kurt was so involved in the kiss, he didn't notice when Blaine, rolled them back to where they started. That was until he felt Blaine slide down his body, leaving a trail of open, wet kisses along his path. Suddenly, Kurt couldn't feel Blaine touching him anymore. He opened his eyes to see Blaine rummaging in Kurt's desk drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and box of condoms. He removed one of the condoms and through the box back in the drawer. Humming a made up tune, Blaine made his way back to Kurt.

With a devilish grin, he wedged himself between Kurt's thighs, pushing them farther apart. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He trailed his fingers softly along Kurt's erection. Leaning forward, he kissed Kurt deeply and let his finger slide down to tease at Kurt's entrance. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want." Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. I love you and I want all of you." Kurt reassured. With that Blaine returned to kissing him as he pressed a finger into Kurt. Kurt felt his body stiffen at the sudden intrusion, but he willed himself to quickly relax. "Keep going." He said once he was ready. Blaine began to finger Kurt slowly. After a moment, Kurt found himself pushing back against Blaine, trying to get him deeper, to feel more of him. "More Blaine, please." His voice was desperate.

Blaine nodded as he pulled his finger almost all the way out and then pressing back ing with two instead. Once Kurt adjusted, he began pumping into him once more. This time he bent his fingers just a little, brushing past a bundle of nerves.

"Holy shit! Blaine! Do that again!" Kurt's hips bucked trying to return Blaine's fingers to the perfect spot again. Blaine continued his penetration and every now and then crooking his fingers to hit Kurt's prostate. It wasn't long before Kurt was begging for more and Blaine added a third finger. "Blaine! I want you! Now!"

"Oh, uhm, ok." Blaine grabbed the condom with his other hand, tearing it open with his teeth, and rolling it on. He grabbed the lube and applied a good amount to his dick. He slipped his fingers from Kurt, who let out a small whine at the loss. Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "Are you…are you ready?" Kurt gave a hastened nod and Blaine pressed into Kurt. Blaine moved slow, taking pauses to let Kurt relax and adjust. Eventually, Blaine was buried in Kurt. It was hot and tight. He could feel every muscle movement. The feeling of being balls deep in Kurt was enough to make him come, but he held back. _Not yet, Blaine. You're just getting started._

Kurt couldn't speak, he could barely move. He wasn't sure if he was in shock from pain or pleasure. All he knew was he had Blaine in him. He felt full, complete, like they were made to fit together. After staying still for a while, Kurt needed something more, "Blaine, please move, or something." He barely got the words out. Blaine just nodded as he slowly began to rock his hips against Kurt's. He would pull back, and almost out, then slide all the way back in. After a few thrusts, Kurt began meeting his movements. Their breathing was heavy and Blaine, but they seemed to have lost their voices.

Kurt's eyes closes as he let out a low moan that came from somewhere deep down. When he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine and only Blaine. The room disappeared and it was only the two of them. Blaine's curls were plastered to his forehead as a layer of sweat appeared. His hazel eyes, full of love and lust, looked into Kurt's.

Blaine knew this wasn't going to last much longer, if Kurt kept looking at him like that. He felt a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, roughly. "I love you." He barely got out the words before he felt himself come inside Kurt. His upper body collapsed on top of Kurt. He then noticed that Kurt was still hard beneath him. He slowly pulled out, causing Kurt to whimper at the loss, and slid his way down the bed.

Once in position, he licked along the lines and contours of Kurt's cock, then wrapping his hand around the base and his lips around the head. Kurt tried to thrust his hips up in to Blaine's mouth, but Blaine held him still. Instead it was Blaine who lowered himself down his shaft until he hit the back of his throat. He sucked hard, hallowing out his cheeks occasionally. Blaine then released his hold on Kurt's hips, setting them free to buck up into his mouth. Kurt came down his throat quickly and Blaine swallowed ever last drop before letting Kurt fall from his lips. He climbed back up next to Kurt and pulled him in to his arms.

"I love you too." Kurt said before drifting off to sleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine pulled the blanket up over them to cover their nudity. And soon, he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well Damn, there you have it, Klex! And their walk, super flangsty! Am I wrong? Ok next (and final) Chapter = Why does Kurt have to leave Dalton? How does Blaine take the news? Is he returning to McKinley alone?<strong>


	19. Transitions

**AN: Ok here it is, the final chapter of I Like You... *tear* **

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Anna and Katie are my mind babies though, so there!**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next day in awe. Last night he made love to Kurt, the love of his life. Even though it wasn't his first time, he feels like it was. It was the first time that counted. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He pulled him in closer, afraid that he'll lose him if he lets go. Blaine looked over at the clock, just after 8 at night. Burt had to be home by now, he had to have seen them curled up in the bed. Even though they had a blanket around them, it was pretty obvious that they were naked. With a gentle shake, Blaine tried to wake Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, wake up." Kurt stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Blaine and his face lit up the whole room. "Hey you."

"Hey." Kurt said with a sleepy smile. "What time is it?"

"Just after 8. Your dad's probably home." Kurt shot up on the bed, wincing slightly once he was upright. "Are you ok?"

"Yea just a little sore," Kurt blushed, "Nothing too bad."

They both got up and dressed and Kurt fixed his hair. With a deep breath, they headed downstairs hand in hand. Burt was home. He was sitting in the family room watching the news. "Hello boys. Come sit down please." Burt yelled over his shoulder, not looking at them. Kurt and Blaine slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, afraid to make eye contact with him. With a sigh, Burt began. "Look guys, I know that I can't control everything that you guys do or what happens in my house. And I'd be stupid to think that you would never… take the next step in your relationship." Burt looked at Blaine, "I assume this means you talked to him?" Blaine gave a quick nod. Before Kurt could ask, Burt turned to him. "And I assume this means you listened to him?"

"Yea, uhm did you guys talk or something?" Kurt was confused.

"Blaine came to talk to me after you did. I told him to talk to you. But that's not the point, I just want to tell you boys that I'm not mad. I can tell you love each other and as long as you have that and you trust each other, I can't really be mad if you're having sex. But, please refrain from doing so while anyone's home, or in any other room. I don't know what your Nana's rules on the matter would be, Blaine, but here, we keep the really private things private. I don't want to hear, see, or walking on anything. Understand?" Both boys muttered a 'yes sir'. "Ok now that that's over and done, there's something else I need to talk to you about, Kurt."

"Would you like me to leave?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No, no. you should hear this too. Kurt, I was going through some paperwork and bills and I have some bad news. We can't afford you going to Dalton next year. I already spoke to Figgins at McKinley and he assured me that Karofsky has been rehabilitated. Something called the Bully Whips, or something. I really wish you could stay at Dalton with the Warblers and with Blaine, but there's very little I can do. I'm sorry. I leave you boys to talk." With that, Burt got up and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt sat there in shock. How did this night go from being so amazing to so devastating so quickly? It wasn't until Blaine wrapped his arms around him, that he noticed he was crying. "Shh, baby, it's ok. It's gonna be ok."

"I don't want to go back there. I don't want to fear for my life every day. Karofsky isn't the only homophobic asshole there! I hate that place. I don't want to leave Dalton; I don't want to leave you."

"Kurt, you'll always have me. No matter what, I'm here forever. I love you." Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears and kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be ok. Then in a year, you and I can go off to New York and forget every bad thing about this stupid state. Come on, we missed dinner, let's get something to eat, ok?" Kurt nodded his head. Blaine was right, it was just one year, 9 months, he can do this.

The rest of the week flew by quickly and summer had reached the Hummel/Hudson home. Unfortunately, the rest of Lima was being bombarded by rain. The first weekend of summer vacation and all it did was rain. Kurt spent most of the time at Blaine's.

"Kurtsie, you have to stay for dinner too! Then we'll give a fabulous show for Blainey, Katie, and Nana!" Anna begged. Kurt loved her enthusiasm. He was just about to head home, so to avoid the worst of the storm, but she blocked his path. "Please, please, please stay. Not forever, just for now!"

"Aw, Anna, you don't want me to stay forever? I'm hurt." Kurt teased.

"Well of course I want you to stay forever! But not until you and Blaine get married and then youre my real brother!" Anna hugged him. Kurt couldn't help but be flattered that Anna and Katie had taken to him so well.

"Just say you'll stay or she'll never let you go." Katie said, not looking up from her phone. She had been texting her not-so-secret boyfriend all day. Blaine had found out about him when Anna spilled the beans. He was less than happy, but he got to do the big brother thing and threaten the poor boy's life. Kurt agreed to stay after a quick call to his dad.

"I think it's great how much you get along with the girls." Blaine said to Kurt, while they were cuddling after dinner. "I think they like you better than me sometimes." He added with a chuckle.

"Nonsense, if they really did see me every day, they'd get bored with me and move on to the next exciting new thing. You, on the other hand, are their sun, moon, and stars!" Blaine blushed at Kurt's words. "You know, Anna keeps talking about us getting married one day. It's cute."

"I knew that girl was smart, but I didn't know she was also psychic!" Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt, "I hope she's right." They feel in to a comfortable silence for a while. Then Blaine spoke again. "I want to go with you."

"What? Did you do that thing where you start a conversation in your head and finish it out loud, or something?" Kurt had no idea what he was referring to.

"No, to McKinley. I want to go with you." Blaine was serious, Kurt was in shock.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, other than getting to see you every day, I'd get a redo. I ran from the hate and bullying in my old school. I ran away and went to Dalton. I didn't even try to stand up to them or defend myself, I just left. I want to try and stick it out. After senior year, we're in the real world. There are bigots and horrible people everywhere. Staying at Dalton has made me blissfully ignorant to reality. That's not ok with me. I want to be prepared for the real world. I want to go to McKinley."

"If that's what you really want, you should discuss it with your Nana. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you at school with me. But it'd be selfish of me to really give an opinion on the matter. No matter how much I love seeing you in street clothes."

Over the next few weeks, Blaine debated the pros and cons of leaving Dalton with his family. They all agreed that it was ultimately his decision. By July, Blaine was officially withdrawn from Dalton and enrolled in to William McKinley High. Kurt couldn't have been more excite and nervous. He would get to continue walking through the halls, holding hands with Blaine and stealing kisses around corners. But, he also wasn't sure how the student body would react to their relationship.

Unfortunately, Kurt couldn't focus on his worries, because right now he was headed to New Orleans with the boy he loves and his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GOOD NEWS! first, i will be doing a mini-series of the New Orleans trip! second, there will be a sequel! and third, SEASON 3 STARTS SOON! ahhhhh! So excited. so my sequel will be slightly more canon, but unlike Mr. Murphy, i will keep it as consistent as possible!<strong>

**Also, what did you think of my Blaine Transfer transition? Not sure if it's OOC or not... let me know  
><strong>


End file.
